Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Genesis ver 3
by Rdr2
Summary: Third revision. The TSAB faces a new threat--he's one of their own members. Updates monthly on average. Ch 2: Seeing Truth.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: And we're back. During the downtime, Genesis got a rewrite. The plot is still the same, but I moved subplots around, emphasized some, de-emphasized others, and streamlined most of it into a uniform triple point-of-view set-up. The entire Genesis arc will now be viewed through the POV of Teanna, Nanoha, and Signum. Certain characters and OCs (Lenisce, Krauffas, the Legendary Admirals, Elann and his Watchers) are mentioned but will not make physical appearances until the second arc. Other OCs (Lance, Ciel, Tivok) have been renovated or removed entirely. Other canonical characters (Arf, Chrono, Amy) make more appearances as screen time/lines of removed characters are relegated to them. Hopefully, this is the third—and last—revision. Updates will be a lot less regular and far more widely-spaced out. The primary focus of the revision was to return to ship-scale combat involving ship-to-ship, squadron-to-squadron, and squadron-to-ship engagements. Due to constructive criticisms during the second revision, a lot of tactical details were streamlined and cleared up, but may not be entirely accurate by any means.

* * *

Episode 1x01: Cry Havoc

_January, AD 2018. Midchilda Orbit._

In the lonesomeness of outer space, amidst a star-studded ocean of darkness, the regular hum of ship thrusters established a meditative sense quiet. For most, it was an opportunity to enjoy the ride in a brief moment of respite, separated from the din of everyday bustle. For Corporal Teanna Lanster of the Time-Space Administration Bureau's enforcer division, it was an unnerving calm before the proverbial storm, leaving her restless and fidgety.

Just turned seventeen, with a temper to match her bright reddish hair, she looked more like a prom queen than military, a cool, statuesque beauty rather than a career officer and detective. Two years as an enforcer curbed most of her impulsiveness, directed it toward constructive drives and ambitions; the sharp azure eyes had lost the doubt that often plagued it, replaced instead with the brash confidence of a young professional. With her forthright demeanor, steely gaze, and easy way she wore her holstered weapon, Cross Mirage, only the most casual observer would think her only a simple little girl. However, the image of a cool, collected officer was somewhat marred by her childish habit of tapping her heel impatiently against the floor with regular clangs.

"Teanna, enough," the woman sitting across from her ordered without looking up from the newspaper in her hands. Where Teanna found the quiet unsettling, this woman found solace. Taller, slightly older, she had the grace and poise of maturity combined with the fresh beauty of a young woman. Long blonde hair cascaded down her uniformed back and framed a round face set with unusual crimson eyes. The eyes would have been intimidating, if not for the motherly warmth they contained within. Captain Fate T. Harlaown was one of the living legends of the Bureau, a magical prodigy and master of close combat techniques. But her strength also lay in investigation. As a respected enforcer, she was expected to personally train a successor and had chosen Teanna two years ago as a protege. In that time, their rapport had grown into the steady trust between mentor and student, one in which both women grew for the better.

Teanna dutifully willed her foot to cease, though she reflexively folded her arms across her chest, a sign of her persistent restlessness. She was a creature of action, one that thrived on tackling the next case as soon as the previous was closed; the teenager had yet to appreciate the quiet times between jobs, like her mentor had. Fate just shook her head in wry amusement. But there were other reasons why the auburn-haired girl could not relax. This latest assignment—an entirely new post, in fact—was not only high profile, but also involved old friends that neither Teanna nor Fate had seen in months; the anticipated reunion had her on edge.

"If you don't relax," Fate warned lightly, "you'll be too wound up to greet Subaru properly."

Teanna snorted casually, though it seemed a forced charade to Fate's trained senses. "Like I care," Teanna huffed. "That idiot's been running wild for two years, ever since she became a field mage. Probably still rushing headlong into trouble."

"Funny how that reminds me of someone," the blonde observed sardonically, pointedly ignoring Teanna's retorting gaze. Fate decided to turn the conversation away from the playful banter and toward something more productive. "General Yagami's been pushing for reinstating an elite team ever since Mobile Section 6 disbanded," she said, paging through the newspaper. "It took a lot of favors and a lot of floor time, but she got the green light—even got control of the new flagship."

"I'm still surprised the brass is letting her have it," Teanna remarked. "Only two Graham-class ships are finished and one of them is staying back in Midchilda for home defense."

"A lot of favors were called in," Fate repeated by way of explanation. "We're just the grunts, Teanna. Best not to inquire too deeply into the wills and whims of the upper echelons."

The auburn-haired girl snorted. "She's been one of your closest friends for over twelve years, Captain. Don't tell me you _don't_ know how she got all this to fly, especially in just under a year. Come on, General Yagami's got to whisper something in your ear…." Teanna trailed off as she studied her mentor's face. Fate's smooth visage hardened into an unreadable mask, a perfect poker face. It was the closest thing to uncertainty that ever crossed the older woman's array of expressions. Teanna was taken aback. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Hayate's been…distant…about that," Fate admitted darkly. She lightened her tone suddenly. "But if she's hiding something from me, then its all the more reason for us to take our duties seriously. Hayate handpicked us for her new team, which means she trusts us to trust in her." Fate then looked over her shoulder and out the small circular window of their transport shuttle. "Ah, look, Teanna. There's our new home."

As the shuttle neared, its destination grew larger into view. At 1.93 kilometers long, it was the largest type of ship ever built in a Bureau shipyard—with only two currently in service. It still sported the two-pronged, flanged design profile customary for cruiser-sized vessels like the XV, but with a tiered bridge that loomed above the main body. Fate and Teanna's shuttle edged closer toward the massive flagship's dorsal belly, revealing the sub-bridge that jutted from there. Stamped on its forward decks were large letters: "TSA 990 BNS Long Arch-1."

Suddenly the shuttle's communication system crackled to life and a familiar, kindly voice with a notable accent came through. "This is General Hayate Yagami of the Long Arch-1 to transport shuttle. You're cleared for docking in Javelin Bay 2. Welcome to your new home, ladies."

Fate smiled as she replied, "Hayate, good to hear from you."

"Likewise, Fate. Teanna Lanster must be with you, I imagine. That'll make both Nanoha and Subaru happy. I'll send them down to meet you; they'll have your itinerary for the day. LA-1 out." The link cut, but both Fate and Teanna had broad smiles on their faces.

The docking routines did not take long. The technical crew was on them almost the instant the shuttle finished its landing cycle. Like ants at work, they set about refueling and running checks. Meanwhile, Teanna and Fate stepped off the landing ramp onto the hard metal floor of the Javelin Bay, where the eponymous starfighters surrounded them. Teanna noted the relative newness of the diminutive, agile, quad-engine ships and suspected that they had been acquired right off the shipyards. As a certified, albeit inexperienced, Javelin pilot herself, she appreciated having brand new models on hand. But from what she read of the LA-1, its crew currently had no fighter squadron, leaving the Javelins solely in the hands of the ship's Striker team. Teanna found herself itching to try her hand on the newest model.

"Fate-chan! Teanna!"

The two women whirled toward the voice. There was no mistaking the boisterous brunette with the distinctive sideways ponytail: Captain Nanoha Takamachi, the legendary White Devil, Ace of Aces, and one of the top—if not _the_ top—artillery mages in the field. Though she had officially reassigned to the relatively peaceful life of a combat instructor, it was no secret that she—along with Fate—had been one of the firsts to be selected for General Yagami's new team.

Beside her was an equally distinctive figure, a shorter and younger, but more heavily built, teenager with wide cerulean eyes and boyishly short hair the color of the ocean deep. The sight of Corporal Subaru Nakajima made Teanna grin; though she would never admit it aloud, she missed her old roommate and partner. As with Teanna, two years in the field had wrought changes in Subaru. The blue-haired field mage had always been energetic and confident, but now that vigor seemed more focused, more purposeful, and less inclined to spread about haphazardly. Teanna sensed maturity in Subaru's gait and poise, though the broad and open grin splayed on the field mage's face assured Teanna without doubt that Subaru would always be a big kid at heart.

Fate and Teanna were soon enveloped in their respective partner's overeager embrace. Teanna was the first to recover, despite the fact that Subaru was many times stronger and that the field mage's cybernetic implants were cutting dangerously close to Teanna's skin. "S-Subaru!" the girl gasped out, "l-let go—can't b-breathe!"

Subaru blinked and complied. "Oh! Sorry, Tea." She held Teanna out at arms' length, the grin never once wavering. "It's just so good to see you again. You look different. I like it. You look good. How have you been? Actually, you look a little thin…you eating okay?"

Teanna snorted past the barrage of inane questions. "Subaru, you're talking my ear off," she groused, "and I'm fine." She gestured up and down the field mage's body with a hand. "And what's with the new uniform?" In place of the standard brown jacket and miniskirt of the Bureau Navy, both Subaru and Nanoha wore black jackets and slacks that ran over matching leather loafers polished to a shine. The severity of the uniforms was alleviated by gray panels along the left sleeves and down the left flanks of the coats; on the breasts were badges of rank, while on the left shoulders were patches indicating the department of service. Both women wore patches depicting a broad-headed spear thrusting into the sky, the insignia of the Strikers.

Nanoha plucked at her jacket. "New issue, they're just being sent out today, actually," she answered. "In a week or two, pretty much all the officers in the military will be wearing them. Since we're part of the flagship crew, we just get them sooner." Nanoha then turned to Fate and hugged her again. "Vivio-chan's missed Fate-mama, you know. You've been gone a long time."

Fate smiled ruefully. "It couldn't be helped. Teanna and I were needed on a case that took a little longer than expected. I'm sorry I missed out on her mage-rank testing. I heard she got screened as a probable B+ with an upper limit of at least triple S." The blonde's tone was full of pride that only a mother could have.

Nanoha's beaming face held similar meaning. "She'll start basic magic training in a few months. Hopefully, we'll be done with our first tour by then so we can see her off."

"She must miss her mommies," Teanna said. "Assignments these days have been getting longer and farther afield. Must be tough getting time off lately."

"It's because of the rumors," Subaru muttered, drawing the other women's attention. They looked at her with interest. "What? You guys didn't hear?"

"Hear about what?" the auburn-haired girl prompted.

The field mage elaborated, "I was on a couple of missions on the rim, dealing with the colonies. Some of the people on the fringe are talking about a bunch of ghosts haunting the space lanes. Freighter pilots trying to shortcut through insecure territory end up seeing strange lights, getting weird energy readings on their scanners. A lot of people are freaked out, but I guess no one really wants to talk about it." She shrugged. "Guess it doesn't matter much; not like anyone's gotten killed or disappeared yet. Still, they assign field mages like me to look into things."

"People are just getting spooked," Fate surmised. "Interesting how we never heard about it. But I guess it's not too unusual. The colonies are too far out for any of their problems to matter much to people closer to Midchilda."

"Captain Takamachi, we were told you'd have our itineraries," Teanna piped up suddenly.

Nanoha nodded. "Sure do. Also got your room assignments and keys." She looked over their shoulders toward the shuttle and the technical crew crawling over it. "Looks like the maintenance guys'll take care of your bags. Here." She handed out manila folders. "Inside is your key, your cabin number, a map of the ship, and a schedule of what's going on today. The only thing that really matters is dinner in the officer's wardroom tonight at 1900. Hayate-chan's giving her welcoming speech and everyone's going to be there." She winked. "A lot of old faces. It'll be great seeing everyone again." Suddenly, she snaked her arm through Fate's and led the blonde off. "Well, see you later, Teanna, Subaru. C'mon, Fate-chan, we're bunking together again—and we really got to catch up!" They left arm in arm.

Teanna lightly punched her old partner on the arm. "Why don't you show me around, Subaru?"

The field mage nodded enthusiastically. "No problem! By the time we're done, it'll be about time for dinner. Follow me."

Teanna had served on starships before, especially on patrol craft working over disputed territories where her enforcer training often came to play. The Long Arch-1 retained the general layout of the older XV-class ships, but imported the concept of a mobile base rather than a battleship; it took Teanna some time to grasp her mind around that, as subtleties in the new flagship just seemed so jarringly odd. For one, P-ways, while made of spartan metal grating and panels, were still appreciably larger than those of other ships, alleviating the claustrophobic, combat-ready atmosphere so prevalent on the XVs.

"Oh, hey, let's stop in here," Subaru piped suddenly, jerking a thumb at a sliding door. A lighted sign above read, "Engineering—Repair Bay-3." The field mage led the way with the familiarity of one who routinely used the room. Teanna was immediately bombarded by the heady smell of grease oil, welding, and metal; her ears soon rang from the constant clanging of hammers, drills, and other tools. The repair bay reminded her of a workshop or an automobile garage, complete with hydraulic lifts, workbenches, and crude iron shelves laden with spare parts.

"Subaru! Did you need Mach Caliber tuned up again?" Teanna and Subaru turned toward the voice and the former waved her hand in greeting, recognizing the slim brunette approaching them as Shario "Shari" Finieno. The woman's face and hands were stained with grease, as were the black worker's coveralls she wore in lieu of the new black-and-gray uniforms. Metal bars on her lapel designated her rank as lieutenant commander and a gold crossed-hammer-shaped patch on her shoulder marked her position as Chief of Engineering. "Oh! Tea! You just got on board."

The enforcer nodded, shaking the chief's hand vigorously. "That's right. Good to see you again, Shari. I see you got promoted. Congratulations."

Shari took off her glasses and wiped the smudges off them with a cloth rag. "Well, someone's got to keep this baby running. I got to tell you, it's a lot harder than just fiddling with magic devices, that's for certain."

Subaru slung an arm companionably around Teanna's shoulders. "I was just showing her around, Shari. Thought we'd drop in. Where're the girls?"

"Right here," two new voices rang in unison. Lieutenants Alto Krauetta and Lucino Liilie walked into view, both carrying small boxes filled with parts and tools. "Hey, Lanster, long time no see," Alto greeted. Immediately after her, Lucino added, "Huh, you look…tougher."

The enforcer quirked an eyebrow at the unusual comment. "That a compliment?" she asked wryly, crossing her arms. "I see _Chief_ Finieno's keeping you guys busy."

"A real slave driver," Alto agreed, to Lucino's accompanying snicker.

Shari clicked her tongue. "You two, get back to work," she ordered, pointing a finger for emphasis. "Remember, you've also got bridge duties as helmsman and sensor operator—but until your shift is over, you're mine!" As they headed off, she muttered, "Slave driver, huh?"

Subaru chuckled. "Well, it just seems like after the promotion, you've been a lot more…uh…bold?"

"Overbearing," Teanna supplied teasingly.

The chief smirked. "You do realize your devices are at my mercy?" The other women immediately ceased their antics. "That's better. Speaking of your devices, we're going to upgrade them some time soon." She dug in one of the many pockets adorning her coveralls, producing a datapad and reading its contents. "Yeah, looks like they're due in for a retool, a calibration, and a new operating system. Should have everything ready in a couple of hours. Still working out a few bugs. Something about incompatibility issues with the cartridge system. Again." The chief let out a long-suffering sigh. "If only the Bureau would just standardize the damn cartridges, we wouldn't have this problem."

"We'll just leave it to you," Teanna said, glad that all she had to do was clean Cross Mirage once a month instead of worrying about details like that. "Anyway, we'd better get going; Subaru's still got other parts of the ship to show me."

"Hey, feel free to drop by anytime, girls."

Enforcer and field mage had barely left the repair bay and turned a corner in the P-ways when Teanna literally bumped into someone; she would have fallen over, had not a rough hand clasped around her wrist, holding her up. "Sorry!" the enforcer said reflexively, looking up. "Vice?"

The pilot stared back with equal surprise. "Oi, Teanna! When you get on board?" He looked a bit rougher than when Teanna had last seen him, a few days' growth of beard giving his angular face a gritty appearance. He did not bother with a uniform, instead favoring dark green worker's coveralls—the old design—the top half of which he left loose at his sides. He wore a battered black flight jacket and a dark brown T-shirt underneath. Overall, he was still the laid-back pilot Teanna knew.

"About an hour ago," Subaru answered. "When did _you_ get on board?" The field mage glanced at the duffel bag slung over Vice's shoulder.

"Thirty minutes ago." A sheepish look crossed his face. "I kind of got lost looking for my cabin. This place is big."

Teanna crossed her arms over her chest and smirked in amusement. "And yet, even with this poor sense of direction, you're still a licensed pilot."

"Keep that up and I won't let you borrow my bike anymore," Vice retorted playfully, aiming a finger at her as if it were a handgun. "You two look good. What're you kids now? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen, thank you very much," the field mage said indignantly. "We're not kids anymore."

"Uh huh."

"Really!"

He poked Teanna in the soft of her belly, causing the enforcer to squeak at the tickling sensation; she reflexively covered her midriff. "Still got some baby fat on ya," Vice commented. "Still look like kids to me. But I gotta admit, you two have changed."

"The rank bars?" Teanna offered, eyeing his hand warily in case he wanted to jab her again.

"Nah. The eyes."

"Oooh, trying to be cryptic, eh?" Subaru laughed, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, what department are you in?"

Vice dug around his pockets and pulled out a cloth patch he had yet to apply to his jacket. It was shaped in an upward spear. "Strikers. I'm transporting you guys around. Guess we'll be working a lot together, eh?"

"That's great," Teanna said earnestly. "You really helped us out back during the Scaglietti incident, Vice. It'll be good to work with you again."

"Likewise. Uh, look, I gotta go find my cabin. I'll see you kids later, okay?" He started to walk off.

"We're not kids!" Subaru shouted at him. The pilot just waved a hand back at her in dismissal before turning a corner and vanishing out of sight. "Mou…ack! Look at the time! Come on, Tea—we gotta get to our cabin and change."

"Is it time for dinner already?" the enforcer wondered, checking her own watch. "Huh, guess so. You'll just have to finish the tour later, Subaru. This speech thing's supposed to be a dress uniform affair, right?"

"Yeah. You got yours in the cabin. Let's go."

Half an hour later, they made their way to the officer's wardroom. The dress uniform seemed to fit well, to Teanna's mind, but she noticed that the knee-length version of the jacket seemed a little snug on Subaru. Either that or the field mage simply felt uncomfortable in formal wear to begin with. Teanna sighed as Subaru itched under her arm and then roughly tugged at a stubborn sleeve.

"It fits," the enforcer said.

"Does not."

"Oh, for the love of…Subaru, you've been fiddling with it for twenty minutes already," Teanna said in exasperation. "Stop with the tugging; you're just going to make yourself itch like crazy." She pushed the wardroom door open and gestured for her partner to go ahead.

Already the wardroom was bustling with the activity of officers going through the food line and to their tables, amidst the din of half-dozen unique conversations. Instead of long benches and tables designed to cram as many personnel as possible into as small a space as possible, the typical wardroom catered to the officers with round tables and "pleather" chairs to encourage interaction. But the wardroom of the Long Arch-1 was several marks above the norm; the chairs were made of real leather, the tables set generously apart in the spacious room. The normally stark walls were papered with color and oil paintings. Even the rotating condiments stack—made of glass instead of plastic—set in the center of each table hinted at the relative gaudiness.

After getting her meal, Teanna spotted two familiar faces around one table and led Subaru there. "No way," the enforcer said in mock surprise, laying her tray next to a redheaded boy and a slim pink-haired girl. "Caro and Elio! You two got big, especially you, Elio."

Subaru wrapped an arm around Elio's neck and drilled her other fist into his scalp; the boy flailed reflexively under the impromptu assault. Subaru just laughed. "You're right, Tea—he's huge! Must be what he's eating. Damn, kid," she said in amazement, glancing at Elio's beef-laden plate and the three empty ones stacked next to it, "you sure are packing it away."

"S-Subaru! Teanna!" Elio Mondial managed to gasp out, eventually succeeding in escaping the field mage's friendly attack.

Caro Ru Lushe beamed at the appearance of the two older girls. "When did you arrive? It's been so long!"

Teanna gave both children a quick appraisal. Indeed, it had been a long time—and two years had wrought very appreciable changes in them, especially since Elio and Caro had entered puberty. The redhead had always been slender, but now his shoulders were broader and his stature several centimeters taller; one more growth spurt and he would be over Teanna's own petite size. Caro was taller as well, but not by much. Rather, she lost some of the baby fat, gaining instead rounded hips and a budding bust. Both wore dress uniforms with the rank markings of corporals and the patch insignia of the Strikers. But that was not the only change the enforcer saw. Though Elio and Caro were only twelve, they had weathered difficult challenges in their lives, even facing the dark days of Jail Scaglietti's invasion and its aftermath. They, like Teanna and Subaru, had earned the title of Striker by riding into hell and back.

"Yeah, it's been too long," Teanna murmured, suddenly feeling a pang. She looked around the table, locking eyes with Subaru, Caro, and Elio in turn. "You know, I never realized it until now, but seeing us all here again—the four of us, the Forwards—I just realized how much I missed all of you…."

Subaru smiled quietly, her natural exuberance suppressed in a rare moment of reflection. "Tea…."

Suddenly, Caro yelped as a lavender serpentine head popped out from under the table near her lap. The dragon let out a mousy quip that was supposed to be a roar. His snout was stained with food. "Freidriche!" Caro groused. "You're supposed to stay under the table, mou! You're going to spill everyone's food if you do that." Elio chuckled, while Teanna and Subaru just stared at the unexpected appearance of Caro's summoned pet.

Freidriche quipped again. Caro hummed in amusement. At Teanna's questioning look, the summoner answered, "Ah—Freid says 'the five of us.' You forgot to include him, Teanna-san."

The enforcer grinned at the diminutive dragon. "So I did. I'm sorry." She rubbed the leathery scales of his scalp, earning a tiny purr in response.

Then a gruff, gravelly voice called out, "Oi, the hell's going on here? I thought we didn't allow any pets onboard." The four young Strikers turned and saw the Wolkenritter heading their way. Vita, the eternal child, had not changed in appearance, though the stark black-and-gray uniform made her ever present scowl all the more intimidating. Shamal, soft-spoken and kind, had a gold chief's patch on her shoulder shaped as a laurel wreath around a circle-topped staff, the insignia of the medical department. Zafira, stonily silent as always, seemed an even gloomier figure in the dark uniform; on his shoulder was the closed fist of the security department, also colored gold as befit a department chief. At the head was Signum Needes, the statuesque leader of the Wolkenritter; perched on her shoulder was Agito, her unison partner.

Vita grinned crookedly and crossed her arms. "Ne, Caro, Freidriche better not eat more than his share. If he does, I'm gonna have to cook 'im. What do you think, Agito? Does dragon taste like turkey?"

The fiery sprite chuckled from her perch. Teanna thought she looked like a toy doll in the miniaturized version of the dress uniform. "Nah," Agito teased, "they're more fishy than turkey."

Caro just smiled sweetly at both of them, casually replying, "Agito-san, just to let you know, you're just the right size to fit in Freid's gullet." To emphasize the point, the dragon snapped his jaws and quipped. Both Elio and Subaru laughed at that, while Shamal chuckled politely behind a raised hand. Agito frowned and glanced appraisingly at the dragon's maw. Signum and Zafira stayed silent, though a soft smile crossed the former's lips.

"The five of you look well," Shamal said, sitting at the table as the other Wolkenritter did the same. "And my, my, but Elio-chan and Caro-chan have gotten so big."

"Everyone's saying that," Elio muttered with a blush. "We haven't grown that much."

"Your stomach says otherwise." Vita pointed at the boy's plate, the contents of which had been steadily disappearing over the course of the conversation. Elio's stomach suddenly growled, defying the sheer amount he had already consumed. Vita and Caro chuckled while Elio blushed again.

Shamal just smiled. "It's good that you're eating a lot. Your body's changing, so an appetite's a healthy thing."

"Just be sure you don't clean out the ship's larder," Signum said sarcastically, sipping a glass of water.

Teanna glanced at everyone's trays and noticed that Signum had only selected a bowl of soup and her very plain drink. "Lieutenant Commander," the enforcer ventured, "aren't you hungry? I mean, I guess you wouldn't want to pig out like some people I know—" Both Elio and Subaru looked up from their meals, which they were shoveling away with different degrees of etiquette, the greater degree in Elio's favor. "—but I've never known you not to have an appetite."

"You're sharp," Signum said carefully. She did not elaborate.

"Um, if I've said something offensive…."

Agito frowned at the enforcer and jumped in with defensive tones, "The master's not hungry, that's all, Corporal."

"S-sorry…."

Signum laid a finger on Agito's shoulder, silencing her partner. The knight looked at Teanna squarely and said, "You did nothing wrong, Lanster. Like I said, you're sharp. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. Nothing to be concerned about."

"She's worried about Hayate," Shamal confided, leaning her elbows on the table and resting her chin against linked fingers. "You've been listening to the news, right? About Lieutenant Colonel Zelle Krauffas?" Subaru groaned. Caro and Elio just looked blankly.

"What are you talking about?" Elio asked. "Who's Zelle Krauffas?"

"We've been with the wildlife corps for a long time," Caro explained. "We haven't been getting all the latest news, that far out. Did something happen?"

Teanna frowned, knowing all too well what Shamal was talking about. As an enforcer, investigation was her job, which made information her bread and butter. Fate had drilled into her early on the importance of maintaining a wide base of knowledge and continually keeping up to date. She had read the news, heard the broadcasts, and made sure to have more than one source at hand to alleviate bias. "Lieutenant Colonel Zelle Krauffas," she began in a hard tone, "a high-ranking member of the Bureau's Ground Forces, specifically in the Home Defense Force on Midchilda. He transferred to the Department of Internal Affairs shortly after the Book of Darkness incident twelve years ago; his tenure was pretty quiet until about a year ago. Lately, he's been pushing a movement against corruption in the ranks, his Crusade Against Conspiracy. He's gotten a lot of followers. They call themselves Group CAC after his movement."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Caro said. "That actually seems like a good idea. We don't want the bad guys with us, after all." Freidriche sat curled in her lap, his head comfortably resting against her thigh. She absently rubbed his leathery scalp.

Zafira, who had remained silent until now, finally spoke, though his tone was grim. "Krauffas doesn't like Hayate. It has something to do with how fast she's climbed the ranks and how she's made not one, but two, elite teams…he's been especially harsh ever since Hayate got the LA-1 and a handpicked command staff."

"Many of his broadcasts have been calling Hayate's accomplishments into question," Signum said, her visage one of distaste, as if eating something sour. "He thinks she's gotten this far because she knew Admiral Gil Graham and used that connection to her advantage." She pounded the table with a balled fist, causing Caro and Subaru to jump. Agito looked at her worriedly. Teanna frowned, studying the knight's reaction. Signum finished with cold anger, "Hayate would never do such a thing! To resort to such underhanded…."

"He's just a jealous bastard," Vita groused, clearly losing no love for the man.

Silently, Teanna wondered about that. Hayate Yagami was a powerful figure in the Bureau, in no small part because of her initiative and connections: Gil Graham, her mentor; the Wolkenritter, her family; and Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T. Harlaown, and the Harlaown family, her stalwart friends and allies. Teanna had never thought about General Yagami in such a light before, but the woman did indeed have friends enough to make her a formidable political presence. The brass would surely sense and acknowledge that power. In some cases, that acknowledgement may be in the form of detractors.

The enforcer's grim thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Subaru waved a hand in front of her. "Tea? Stop spacing out." The field mage jerked a thumb toward the wardroom entry. "Looks like we're going to start."

The doors opened and five people strode in, heading for the captain's table at the head of the room. General Hayate Yagami took the led, her diminutive aide, Reinforce, floating by her side. Hayate was every centimeter the leader, the famed student of Admiral Gil Graham and one of the heroes of the Book of Darkness incident and the Jail Scaglietti incident. Though petite and slim—a tiny woman, really—she had the aura of command usually reserved for older, more grizzled veterans; it gave her stature immeasurable by height.

Behind her was Commander Griffith Lowran, handsome in a quiet way. Teanna noticed he no longer wore glasses and assumed he either went to contact lenses or underwent magical eye surgery. He and Hayate had worked together before in an identical capacity, he as executive officer and she as commanding officer. Teanna had heard that Commander Lowran had been offered XO positions with other commanders like Admiral Chrono Harlaown—and had even been offered his own ship. Evidently, he had turned them all down in favor of Hayate, which spoke highly of the loyalty the petite woman inspired.

Bringing up the rear were Hayate's closest friends. Captains Nanoha Takamachi and Fate T. Harlaown carried their own aura of power and confidence. Though Nanoha maintained the kind, motherly smile that most found welcoming, her reputation as the White Devil left no illusions about her strength or skill. The same went for Fate, a legendary enforcer and melee specialist, who could out-duel veteran swordmasters with her flawless technique.

As the five entered, all in the wardroom stood and saluted. Then Hayate, Reinforce, Nanoha, and Fate took their seats, though Reinforce's "seat" was actually the edge of the table itself; as the general sat, so did the others in the room. Griffith remained standing and addressed the assembled officers. "General, aide, captains, department chiefs, and fellow officers. Good evening. Tonight's briefing is succinct. You will all muster at 0600 for final preparations for departure. This will be the maiden voyage of the Long Arch-1. With any luck, a good and peaceful disembarking will mean a good and peaceful run for the Bureau's new flagship. At this time, the General has a few words of welcome before we cast off."

As he took his seat, Hayate stood with a warm smile. "Everyone," she began, her voice somehow carrying effortlessly across the room, "thank you for accepting my humble request. I know you're all the best in your respective fields and that it must have been a difficult decision for some of you to leave familiar surroundings for this. But I believe that together we, the crew of the Long Arch-1, can make a real difference. We're the best the Time-Space Administration Bureau has to offer, the best trained and the best skilled. With our combined power, nothing can stop us. I hope that one day you will all come to believe in this as I do.

"Two years ago, the Bureau faced its darkest days when Jail Scaglietti attacked our headquarters on Midchilda. For the first time, the Bureau was brought to its knees in defeat. Countless lives were threatened with Scaglietti's unprecedented actions. It was only through belief in our own selves that brought him down. In our darkest hour, belief lit the path to victory.

"I believe that we can make a difference. I believe that together we can accomplish more than any one can alone. I believe now, as I believed then and will continue to believe in the future, that nothing can stop us. We are the crew of the Long Arch-1. We are Mobile Section 7.

"And we are back in business."

_

* * *

_

January, AD 2018. Long Arch-1, General's Office.

Captain Nanoha Takamachi only learned to appreciate good coffee in the military. She drank it rarely as a child and never really had a taste for it when she began high school. It was only after moving to Midchilda permanently in her late teens that she could enjoy the bitter black substance. But then, caffeine had little against the challenges and battles of the last twelve years—those had the kind of rush that kept her alert in ways caffeine could not.

Now the young woman sat in her friend's office with a cup of straight black coffee in hand. The blue carpet and broad oak desk were not Hayate's choice of furnishing, but rather an automatic addition upon the LA-1's completion. Hayate had few personal accoutrements, but what she did have she brought onboard: A picture of herself and the Wolkenritter on a picnic sat on her desk next to another picture of Gil Graham and his familiars. On the wall behind the desk was an enlarged, framed photo of Hayate, Nanoha, and Fate when they were in high school—it seemed so long ago.

Nanoha sighed at the wave of nostalgia that washed over her. She shook it off as a passing fancy. A hand touched hers; Fate, her best friend, looked at her in mild concern, but Nanoha just gave a shake of her head. The blonde simply nodded. They had known each other for years and silent communication—even without telepathy—was hardly a barrier to them.

Griffith Lowran, who sat beside Fate, quirked an eyebrow at the exchange. He put it aside and addressed Hayate, who sat at the desk. "General, I have to congratulate you on your speech. It was moving."

Hayate chuckled. "There's no need to be formal, Griffith. Not here. We've known each other too long. And it wasn't that good of a speech."

"Maybe, maybe not," Nanoha said, "but you spoke what was in your heart and I'm sure everyone could hear it. And now everything changes."

Reinforce, who stood on the desk itself, nodded. "Definitely. Our responsibilities are going to be pretty huge now." She conjured a holographic monitor, which scrolled with text. "Basically, we're charged with protecting member worlds and colonies from pirates, terrorists, and rebel groups. In fact, the Bureau only authorized the formation of MS7 under the condition that these activities were made part of our mandate."

"That's not what she meant," Fate said quietly.

"No, but Rein has a point," Hayate cut in. "Until now, we've only ever been a reactionary unit. Before, when we were kids, we fought only because a threat showed itself. With MS6, I tried to change that by creating a team designed to proactively fight against threats before they got out of control. Since we were based planetside, our movements, resources, and authority were limited. But with this, with Mobile Section 7, I think we're finally fulfilling my vision of an elite unit that can stop problems from becoming crises." She smiled broadly, full of hope and verve. "Nanoha said it. Now everything changes."

Griffith's belt suddenly beeped. He unhooked the communicator attached to it. "Lowran here. Go ahead, bridge."

"It's Lieutenant Krauetta, sir. I'm receiving an emergency communique from the Claudia. It's under ultraviolet encryption."

The five exchanged surprised looks. Ultraviolet encryption was the highest level of security, reserved for only the most delicate of information. Since it was from the Claudia—from Chrono Harlaown's ship—it had to be something big; Chrono was not the kind of man to do anything without sure reason. "Put it through," Griffith ordered. "We'll take it in the General's office."

Hayate looked to her aide. "Rein, please."

The diminutive sprite waved a hand, conjuring a new monitor the size of a large television screen. Admiral Chrono Harlaown's visage sprang into view. His coldly handsome features were several degrees icier. "Chrono-kun," Nanoha murmured in concern. "What's happened?"

"Brother," Fate said even more quietly. There were very few things that could rattle Chrono. And a Chrono with that kind of face was the closest he ever became to rattled.

"What is it, Chrono?" Hayate asked perfunctorily. "I take it this isn't a social call."

"Unfortunately not, Hayate," his image replied. "Nanoha, good to see you. Fate—Amy and the twins say hi. I wish I could take the time to express my congratulations to all of you. But this isn't the time for pleasantries. Is this channel secure?"

"As secure as I can make it," Reinforce replied.

"Good. I'll be brief. Some of our reconnaissance scouts in the outer rim were shot down. At first, we believed pirates were involved. But when we sent a fleet of four XVs to locate and destroy them…well, the fleet isn't there anymore."

Nanoha's eyebrows drew down in confusion. "Not there? Did they disappear?"

"No. They were wiped out, completely. Judging from black box records we salvaged, whoever took them out moved quickly and had enough firepower to cut down an XV-class battleship."

Fate, enforcer through and though with the detective reasoning that came with it, frowned in comprehension. "That's military hardware you're talking about, Big Brother. And not very many pirates can get a hold of that kind of gear without us knowing…or becoming the targets of their rivals."

"Exactly. Those black box records contained silhouettes, as well. We weren't able to get anything clearer; something's interfering with scanning." Chrono's image vanished and was replaced by a grainy visual recording of two dark images moving into position…and then suddenly opening fire. The image went to static. Chrono's face reappeared. "Our ships outnumbered theirs two to one, if this recording is accurate. And while the XVs have been around a while, they still represent some of the best engineering in the Bureau. Somehow, four of these ships were annihilated by two unidentified vessels."

"Were there any survivors?" Nanoha asked quietly. When Chrono shook his head in the negative, she sighed in momentary sadness. Then she asked, "Were there any remains of the enemy ships?"

"Not a one. We didn't even find any scraps of hull that came off anything other than an XV. Whoever killed our ships didn't get hit."

"I don't see how that's possible," Griffith murmured. "There aren't many XVs out there with inexperienced crew, especially after all that's happened in the last decade. Every XV in service has seen at least some action. They aren't green enough to be slaughtered like this. And we have no idea who's at fault?"

Chrono frowned darkly. "Only that it's someone very, very dangerous."

"What do you want us to do?" Hayate asked at last, her tone hard and determined.

"The LA-1 is the best equipped ship in the fleet, so I want you to investigate this matter. You will rendezvous with three XV-class battleships, the Locasta, the Ouflaud, and the Anaestad."

"I understand," the general replied. "We will commence with the mission tomorrow, when we depart. Transfer the coordinates of the attack site and the black box records to us."

"You'll have them. Thank you, Hayate. Fate—be careful."

The blonde nodded. "Take care, Big Brother." The monitor closed as the communication ended.

Hayate looked at each of her friends in turn. "Obviously, this is a serious case," she said. "Since four ships have been shot down already, we can expect a firefight from the perpetrators. Nanoha, assemble the Strikers and brief them on the situation. I want them prepped for battle and ready to deploy before we reach the site."

The brunette nodded. "Got it."

"Fate, Rein. When those records come in, go over them with a fine-toothed comb. I want to know what we're up against."

The blonde frowned. "Its going to be tough, Hayate. Chrono's a thorough man. If his people didn't find anything…."

Reinforce suddenly punched a tiny fist into the air. "I believe in Fate! There's a rumor going around that you're one of the best enforcers out there."

Fate smiled. "Ah, I understand. Think I'll spot something they missed?" She shrugged her shoulders and lifted her palms up. "Well, it's worth a shot. Not like we'll have much to do while in transit anyway. Teanna can help us out, too, Rein."

Hayate then turned to her XO. "Once we're in transit, we'll maintain alert status. And I want this drilled into everyone's heads: We do not fire first."

Griffith nodded, moving to push up his glasses and then abruptly stalling as he realized he no longer had them. Nanoha chuckled to herself, noting how old habits seemed reluctant to die. "You know," she murmured, "even though this is a serious situation, I feel…comfortable about all this. Like old times." Everyone looked at her, Fate, Rein, and Hayate smiling, while Griffith had the expression of someone who thought she was crazy. Nanoha stood. "Well, I'd better get to work if the Strikers are going to be ready."

_

* * *

_

January, AD 2018, Long Arch-1, Javelin Bay 3.

The Long Arch-1 was built for assault, not speed or maneuverability. It was a flying fortress rather than an elegant, nimble starfighter. Even at full burn using dimensional warp engines, it took time to cross vast stretches of space. But this was a problem faced by all spacecraft, not just the Bureau flagship. Ship-mounted dimensional warp only worked for relatively short distances, enough to jump between worlds. But the energy demand required to transfer system to system was simply too much for any single ship to handle routinely. Thus, the Network: A series of massive magic-based dimensional portals maintained by the larger member worlds, capable of transiting hundreds of ships on a daily basis across light years.

The Bureau was dependent on the Network. Interplanetary commerce would not be possible without it, as the sheer volume of cargo vessels would not be able to push their goods to their destination. The mutual-defense treaties that bound the disparate worlds into a cohesive alliance would be impossible to enforce without the Network's ability to send warships to distant locales. And just so, the Long Arch-1 was just one more customer, one more reliant on the galaxy-spanning relay.

Nanoha leaned against the hull, staring out of a porthole in Javelin Bay 3, enjoying the awe-inspiring sight of the Network Gate floating in space. The Gate, a massive circular, ring-like structure five kilometers in diameter, was bigger than some military bases and just as heavily defended. Even as the LA-1 inched its way closer in preparation for the jump, it was under the surveillance of the Gate's personal defense force of XVs. In addition, the ring itself had hundreds of point-defense weapons spiking out of its otherwise smooth surface. Unlike the commercial and civilian Gates in other areas, this particular Gate was strictly for military use. The LA-1 had used several such Gates over the last twenty-four hours on their journey to the attack site. But this would be the last one.

The brunette heard footsteps approaching, clanging against the metal floor of the Javelin Bay. "There you are," Fate greeted, touching Nanoha's shoulder. She peeked out the porthole. "Amazing view, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Nanoha agreed. "Funny how just one of these can take us back home, if we went the other way. Back to Vivio-chan." She sighed in remorse, missing her adopted daughter.

Fate reached down and squeezed her hand. "Hey, we'll just take care of this quick and go see her, okay?"

"Yeah." The brunette forced herself back to pure professionalism. "So, what's up?"

"Reinforce, Teanna, and I just finished going over the last of the black box records. Visuals are badly corrupted and there's a lot of interference like Chrono said, but the audio was fine. Can't say we found much more than Chrono, but I did work out the timing of the attacks. Well, I should say Teanna figured it out. She noticed a pattern to some of the explosions on the XVs that got shot down."

"Teanna is a smart girl," Nanoha observed. "You trained her well. You must be proud, Fate-chan."

The blonde grinned. "More than you know. Don't know how much more there is to teach her. At any rate, based on that, we constructed a probable direction for the shots that took them apart. I think there were two enemy ships catching the XVs in a pincer move. Essentially, they got caught in a kill zone. It's a pretty nasty set-up, but what I don't get is how two vessels got the jump on four XVs—setting up that kind of kill zone would make the enemy visible long before they could get into range."

Nanoha frowned, considering what this meant. "The enemy can move," she murmured. "Quickly and without being detected. Chrono was right. This is someone very dangerous. Are the Strikers ready?"

"They're all in the middle of the bay. Come on."

The two women headed back, where they found Teanna, Subaru, Elio, and Caro standing on one side. Opposite them were Signum, Agito, Zafira, Shamal, and Vita. The entire Striker team of Mobile Section 7, in full barrier jackets with weapons, ready for deployment. The only one not around was Freidriche, but since the fighting would be in outer space, the dragon was prohibited from participating. All eyes turned to Nanoha and Fate as they approached.

"We're in the process of making the final jump," Nanoha said without preamble. For the last several hours, she had gone over the mission parameters with them and made them go through a few basic drills to refresh their teamwork skills. It was not much, but Nanoha knew from personal experience that this group of Strikers worked well together. "When we're out, we'll be linking up with three Bureau battleships and going with them to our destination. As soon as we're there, I want everyone in vacuum suits and ready for drop. I already told you this, but I'm going to be clear: Our job is to protect this ship. We have reason to believe we will encounter hostile forces out there, but the General does not—I repeat, _does not_—want us to fire first. That doesn't mean be sitting ducks; everyone should have protection spells up once you've cleared the bay. Any questions? Good. Listen up for your wingman."

She pointed a finger and named off. "Teanna, with Subaru. Elio and Caro. Signum and Agito, with Shamal. Vita with Zafira. Fate-chan's with me."

"The deadly duo back together again, eh?" Vita smirked.

Nanoha met that expression with a fierce one of her own. "Better believe it. When the White Devil is in the same sky as her partner, hell's going to break loose. Okay, Teanna, Subaru, Signum, Agito, and Shamal—your team designation is Lighting; Signum's in command. Everyone else with me; our designation is Stars. Got it? Good." The brunette then took a headset off her belt and hooked it around her ear. While telepathy was a common enough spell, simple electronics did not require any magical expenditure, keeping them a viable option for team-to-team communications. "Hayate-chan, we're ready to go."

The voice replied through the headset, "Acknowledged, Stars Leader. We've just dropped out of jump. Check your—what the hell?"

Suddenly, emergency klaxons were blaring, accompanied by flashing red lights as general quarters were sounded. The intercom was filled with a single repeated message: "General quarters, general quarters. All hands to battle stations. General quarters, general quarters…."

"What's going on?" Caro wondered in shock, grabbing Elio's arm.

The redhead freed himself momentarily and jogged to the nearest porthole. "Oh my God," he murmured. "Captain! Guys! Look. It's the Anaestad and the Locasta…they're burning."

Everyone gathered to see for themselves. Nanoha's breath caught. The two XVs waiting for the LA-1 were drifting, dead in space, sections of hull scorched off by weapon fire. Oxygen spewed from the shattered carcasses, flames trickling out as their fuel dissipated in the cold, dark void. One ship, the Locasta, was so badly damaged that it finally split in half across its axis, the two sections sputtering dying flames. All around them, debris mingled with scrap and torn hulls floating listlessly, the remnants of the ill-fated reconnaissance patrols that once surveyed the area.

As Fate regarded the debris, she frowned. The lay of the land, so to speak, was set in almost parallel lines of debris, with the XVs running between them. "That wreckage," she said quietly to herself, "it's too…neat."

"I don't see any life pods," Subaru murmured.

"Those ships…they just got here," Teanna said quietly. "Who could have taken them out so fast? How come we didn't pick them up on sensors?"

The enforcer's observation made red flags spring up in Nanoha's mind. The brunette went to her headset. "Hayate-chan! We need a position on whoever took out those ships."

"We're not picking up anything," the general replied. "Damn, looks like all this trash is interfering with our scanning spells. It'll take time to alter the spells to work around them."

Fate overheard that and suddenly grabbed Nanoha's arm. "The debris," she gasped. "All this stuff here, it's a plant!" She grabbed the headset off Nanoha's ear and placed it close to her mouth. "Bridge, get visuals going! The enemy is hiding in the debris!"

"Testarossa, Takamachi," Signum said, catching their attention. The knight was looking out the porthole. "The Ouflaud is dropping out of warp." A bluish-white vortex suddenly appeared next to the LA-1, admitting the sleek length of an XV with gun-ports open. Like the LA-1, the Ouflaud was ready for a fight. Given the view of two dying ships, there was reason to be.

Nanoha turned to her gathered troops and waved a hand commandingly. "Everyone, suit up. We're deploying. Remember, do not fire first. Even after what we've just seen, the General's orders are clear. Let's go to work."

In minutes everyone was suited up and those without flying abilities had jetpacks on their backs. Lightning and Stars stood in front of the hangar doors, ready to fly. Klaxons continued to blare. Then, suddenly, the entire ship rocked and the rapport of the LA-1's main batteries echoed throughout the bay. Hayate's voice came through the intercom. "We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack! Strikers, launch!" The bay decompressed as the hangar doors slid open. As one, the two teams of Strikers jumped into space, assuming twin flying V formations with their leaders at their respective heads.

Nanoha scanned the field, her expression grim. Two enemy warships appeared from behind the cover of wreckage, weapons firing. They paralleled the LA-1 and the Ouflaud, catching them in a pincer and forming a kill zone. "Just like in the records," the brunette grunted. For now, the two Bureau ships' shields held, but here and there the enemy managed to punch through and strike blows against hull; the LA-1 and the XV started maneuvering to evade, but the enemy ships kept with them. The hangar doors of the Ouflaud suddenly opened and its own Striker team flew out.

"Listen up," Nanoha said into her vacuum suit's communicator. "We need to protect the LA-1. The Ouflaud will take care of itself. Stay with our ship and protect its weapons and engines! Lightning, take the rear sections. Stars, we'll protect the forward sections."

"These warships," Teanna murmured, her voice carrying through the communicators, "I recognize the model from history books. They're ours—WVs, the precursors to the XVs. Slower, can't warp on their own. But just as armed and armored."

"How'd they come by here?" Shamal wondered.

"Worry about that later!" Vita snapped. "We've got a ship to protect."

"She's right," Signum agreed. "Agito, unison with me. Ready for orders, Takamachi."

Nanoha made a sharp gesture with her staff, Raising Heart's ruby sphere blazing with defiant red light. "To your positions!" Signum led Lightning toward the back of the LA-1 while Nanoha headed to the front with her Stars.

"Nanoha!" Fate suddenly cried in alarm. "Incoming fighters!"

The brunette turned. The WV opened its own hangars, a stream of white figures speeding toward them. Unlike the Strikers, these were not in vacuum suits, yet were definitely humanoid. Nanoha's jaw dropped as they came into closer view. The white dresses they wore, the circle-topped staves they carried, even the twin ponytails….

"What the hell?" Subaru gasped out in surprise. "Captain! They look just like you!"

That was not entirely true. The enemy fighters heading their way wore Nanoha's barrier jacket and carried warped, twisted versions of Raising Heart, but there were major differences. Their skin was not a healthy color, rather a sickly yellow-green with whole patches missing; beneath, strings of digital text were visible. The barrier jackets were torn, again revealing alphanumerical data scrolling across. And their faces…their expressions held no life, no sign of the vitality and kindness that Nanoha had.

"They're programs," Signum surmised, her voice coming in through the headsets. She and Agito had merged, the color of her hair and uniform changing accordingly. Power radiated from her energized form. "But who'd do such a thing?"

"Find out later," Nanoha said, pushing side the uneasy sensation rising in her stomach. "Prepare to engage. Do not fire first!" She and Fate led the way, the Stars trailing close behind. It felt surreal, flying toward the strange, ghastly mirror images heading toward them. Nanoha against forced those feelings aside. They would only distract her in a fight. Suddenly, she veered sharply to port as one of the doppelgangers fired a pink beam her way. "That counts! Stars, break and attack!"

The fight was on, pink beams lancing back and forth with a colored rainbow of retaliatory fire as the mages entered a heated dogfight. Seconds passed as the Stars danced through the battle; the confusion became bad enough that they lost track of Lightning and the battle raging between the capital ships. Nanoha gritted her teeth as her clones slammed a hailstorm of magical fire on her defenses. The Round Shield she reflexively erected cracked under the strain. "Raising Heart! Charge up!"

"Acknowledged, master. Count nine, count eight, count seven…."

"Fate-chan! I need backup!" Nanoha barreled rolled around another shot, keeping her movements precise, but tight. Energy gathered as Raising Heart methodically went through the countdown. Suddenly, Fate appeared behind the brunette, covering her with a defense spell of her own. Enemy fire splashed against it. "Thanks, Fate-chan!"

"Count zero!"

"Okay! Stars team: break from the fight, I repeat, break from the fight! Bring them to me." Nanoha followed her own command and broke away from the dogfight; once she reached its edge, she leveled her staff toward the clones, who were pursuing the retreating Stars. More importantly, they were clustered together. "You're not harming this ship! Starlight Breaker!" A massive spear of pink light emerged from Raising Heart, smashing through the clones, leaving only tattered bits of yellow-green data where they used to be.

"Roll call," the brunette demanded.

"Caro here. I'm okay."

"This is Elio. Still alive, just a bit singed."

"Vita. Took a few hits, but I got a few of 'em in return!"

"Zafira."

Fate flew up beside Nanoha, Bardiche's scythe blade blazing like the sun in the darkness of space. "I'm here, Nanoha," she announced. "Always will be."

"Good to know," the brunette grinned. Then she looked toward the LA-1, still under attack from the WV and another wing of clones. "Looks like Lightning is having trouble holding them off."

Fate nodded toward the Ouflaud. "Looks like our allies have the same problem." Nanoha could not see any Ouflaud Strikers and assumed they had all been shot down. Clones zipped around the XV, pink beams slicing through shielding and hull plating like surgical knives while the second WV sat from the safety of the asteroids, pummeling the Ouflaud with continuous fire. The Ouflaud, like the LA-1, was returning fire with everything from point-defense weapons to main batteries to missiles and interceptors. But the clones were seemingly well trained in capital ship combat. They flew at missiles, shooting them out of the sky. They flew in close, systematically destroying point-defenses and weapon batteries, despite taking losses.

Both WVs edged closer, tightening the kill zone, boxing the LA-1 and the Ouflaud in. Nanoha gritted her teeth, fear for her companions sinking in. "Who's doing this?" she wondered aloud. "Who's calling the shots? How are we losing this badly?"

Fate's touch brought her back to reality. "Nanoha. We need to act. What're our orders?"

Nanoha did not even stop to think. "Caro, Elio—you're the fastest, especially with Strada's jets. Get to Lightning and support them. Vita and Zafira, I want the two of you to attack that WV over there. Since the forward sections are clear of doppelgangers, we only need to worry about that capital ship. Fate, you and I are going to save the Ouflaud."

"That'll be tough. It's halfway dead already."

The brunette's voice turned cold and determined. "Then we'll buy enough time for its crew to reach the life pods. I won't allow anyone to die!" She flew off, her partner close behind. They reached the Ouflaud in seconds; Nanoha wasted no time in diving straight at a cluster of clones buzzing around the bridge section. "I won't allow anyone to die!" she cried out again, Raising Heart thrumming in her hands as she fired blast after blast.

"Nanoha! On your six!" Fate warned. The brunette juked to the side, narrowly avoiding an enemy shot. The shooter zipped right by her, only to be sliced clean in half by Fate's scythe. She hastily erected a shield as two more clones opened fire. "The life pods are jettisoning," she reported.

"Hold them off for a few more minutes," Nanoha said, ducking behind her own protection spells. "Rising Heart, load cartridge! Divine Buster—shoot!" The beam slashed through a clone's chest, then speared a second that flew directly behind it. Both crumbled apart as bits of worn data. Before the brunette could enjoy her victory, an explosion sent shrapnel and a gout of flame rising behind her. She flew away from the eruption, only to look down and see the dying moments of the Ouflaud. Life pods sped away from the burning wreckage of the XV as each section blew apart from end to end.

And leaving the LA-1 perfectly open to attacks from _both_ WVs. Nanoha saw the flagship tilt on its axis in a desperate attempt to avoid fire from its port side while launching its own missiles. "Damn it," she whispered. "Vita, Zafira, you there?"

"We are," the shapeshifter's deep voice resonated.

"Tell me you've disabled the enemy's weapons."

Vita's gravelly voice replied, "Wish that were the case, Nantoka. We only hit a couple of batteries and point-defenses. Most of the main batteries are still active. LA-1's taking a pounding."

"From both sides," Nanoha said in dark tones. "Ouflaud's sunk and Lightning looks like its still caught in a firefight. Caro, Elio, do you copy?"

"Kind…of…busy…now…." Caro replied in pitched, panicked tones. "Subaru-san's wounded; Shamal-san had to pull her back to the Javelin Bay. Signum-san and Agito-san are still fighting."

"Where's Teanna and Elio?"

Elio answered, "Right here. Teanna's in charge of Lightning for now. We've shot down…seven of the Nanoha clones. But there's still five left. Looks like they're ignoring us for now and focusing on hitting the LA-1's engines. Teanna and Caro are trying to hold them off. I gotta go help." Communication cut abruptly.

"I'll go as well," Fate offered. She sped off. Nanoha kept close.

Then a beeping sounded in her ear, from the headset linked to the bridge. "Stars Leader—what's your status, LA-1?"

Hayate's voice came through. "Nanoha, the WVs aren't responding to any hailing frequency at all; we have no idea who's running them. LA-1's sustained heavy damage already, shielding spells are about ready to collapse. With the WVs hiding behind those rocks, we're having trouble landing any decent hits. What's the situation out there?"

"Bad. We lost Subaru; she and Shamal pulled out of action. Lightning is getting pushed back. Stars is supporting, but these clones are really doing a number on us. Vita and Zafira are trying to disable one of the WVs, but it doesn't look like its going to work. What are your orders, Hayate-chan?"

There was a moment's silence. Then a reluctant, "Return to ship, Stars Leader. I repeat, all Strikers return to ship. This fight is lost; we're getting out of here."

Nanoha ground her teeth, the admission sinking into her like a rock in water. Defeat. "Damn," she grunted darkly, veering toward the hangar doors; the other Strikers broke off from their tasks, doing the same. "Damn it all…."

They landed in Javelin Bay 3, Vita and Zafira coming in last since they were the furthest out. The ship continued to rumble as it took enemy fire, the sound of pounding attacks becoming dull echoes as the hangar doors shut and the chamber re-pressurized. Nanoha ripped off her vacuum helmet, the others doing the same. Each of them was weary from the battle, downtrodden from the defeat. Then she looked again and saw the discrepancy.

"Where's Signum and Agito?"

"They were right behind me," Caro insisted. For some reason, Teanna looked away shamefacedly, clutching her arm.

Fate noticed. "Teanna, what happened?" She grabbed the girl's hand and pulled it away, revealing a bad injury on the vacuum suit. "You were hit! You're lucky the suit self-seals, or decompression would've killed you! What happened?"

"I…I…." Teanna stuttered. Tears welled in her eyes. "I…Signum and Agito were covering me. I got hit and they covered me. I thought they were right behind me, but a clone shot at us as we pulled in. I tried to fire a grapple line at them, but I…I missed…."

"You missed!?" Fate shouted. "Where's Signum now? Where is she?"

"I don't know," the enforcer murmured in shame.

"Teanna!"

"_I said I don't know!_" The girl fell to her knees, sobbing. "I swear…they were right behind me. The clone…she came out of nowhere…."

There was another rumble, this time the sound of engines flaring to life. Nanoha frowned. "We're moving. We're getting ready to warp out." She went to her headset. "Hayate-chan, we've got two MIA! I repeat, we have two MIA. We can't leave."

"We can't stay," Hayate countered. "Shields are down and those clones took out half of our weapons. We've got to leave now."

"Hayate-chan…its Signum and Agito."

"…I…We can't stay." The grimness, the sorrow Nanoha heard in Hayate's voice cut deep into her heart. The general was thinking of the greater whole, of all the people on the LA-1. She could not stop for just two people, even if one of them was closer to her than blood. Nanoha's heart tightened, feeling pity for her friend.

"Hayate-chan…." She saw Fate looking at her and said, "Hayate-chan is making a hard decision."

The blonde glared at Teanna. "She wouldn't have to make it at all, if someone didn't miss." It was well known that Fate and Signum shared a friendly rivalry, a strong friendship, but not even Nanoha could have predicted the blonde's reaction. Fate angrily threw her helmet to the ground with a loud bang and stormed off. Teanna watched her leave, her expression broken. Nanoha—everyone—was stunned by the uncharacteristic outburst.

Nanoha could only look out the porthole at the blue-and-white streaks of dimensional warp…and see nothing but the bloody carnage of the battlefield they left behind.

_

* * *

_

January, AD 2018. Masamune Brig.

Awakening was a painful experience. The soft, caressing blackness of unconsciousness gave way to a bright, unrelenting white light that stung the eye and created a collage of flickering red afterimages. Signum forced herself to sit up and took stock of her surroundings. The white light emanated from a ceiling light; she fumbled along the wall for the controls, a lucky swipe of her hand dimming the illumination to something more tolerable. Hard, unyielding metal was under her; she was on top of a cot affixed to the wall. Her gaze went laterally to a glimmering magical force field. Signum was in a prison cell.

She slipped her legs over the cot, her bare feet growing cold as they touched the floor. Bare feet! She suddenly realized her barrier jacket and Laevatein were missing, leaving her clad in only the skintight black leotard she wore beneath her armor. Feeling vulnerable but nevertheless undaunted, she walked over to the force field and tested its strength with her hand; it did not yield and she guessed it was strong enough to withstand her magical attacks. She would need a cartridge to boost her magic enough to break through, an obvious impossibility without Laevatein.

Two figures suddenly walked into view, stunning her with their macabre display. They looked just like Nanoha, only with skin colored a sickly greenish yellow. Bits and pieces of their oddly hued flesh were missing, revealing glimmering static where muscle and sinew should be. In battle, they had seemed weaker in power than the original, but employed the same spells. Signum had never heard of programs—and these guards were surely programs—that cloned the original so well, despite the cosmetic imperfections.

The Nanoha guards suddenly stopped in their patrol and backed down, taking passive positions on either side of Signum's cell. A third figure strode into view, a tall, broad man in the dark blue jacket and slacks of a Bureau admiral. He was striking, taller than even Signum, all hard planes and sharp lines. His build reminded her of Regius Gaiz, thick and hard like a mountain in most places but softer around the belly where muscle had given way to fat. Narrow dark eyes were set in a craggy, weatherworn face dominated by a neatly trimmed goatee and framed by close-cropped hair. Both beard and hair were mostly black, but gray tufts played at the temples and chin. He was not unhandsome, but rather distinguished in the way he carried his age. He looked older than most in service; Signum guessed he had to be pushing sixty.

But it was not the man's appearance that had the greatest effect on her. It was the aura he radiated. Signum recognized it instantly, considering her intimacy with a very similar sensation. The man held the familiar aura of the Book of Darkness.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Commander Signum," the man greeted in clipped tones. "Welcome aboard the WV cruiser Masamune."

She wasted no time with preambles. "Where's Agito? And Laevatein? And who the hell are you?" Her every sense was on the alert. This man had been around the Book of Darkness…and lived. There was something else at work, something that made the hairs on the back of Signum's neck stand on end.

"In another cell. Your weapon has been confiscated for our safety," the man answered calmly.

"And you?"

"My name is Admiral Ryou Narishima."

Signum recognized that name, her eyes widening in amazement. "The strategist," she said, recalling the basic history of the Bureau she had been taught as part of her training as an officer. That at least explained how the LA-1 and its escorts had been so badly beaten. "The best military mind the Bureau's ever produced, trained by Admiral Gil Graham himself. You've won more engagements than anyone else in the TSAB and even fought in the Book of Darkness incident twenty-three years ago."

The admiral nodded. "Alongside Gil, Captain Clyde Harlaown, Colonel Regius Gaiz, and Striker Zest Grangaitz, my trusted companions," he confirmed. That information surprised Signum; the biographies on Narishima said nothing about his associations with Gaiz or Grangaitz, two men who had significant impact not only on her life, but also on those of Hayate and her friends.

"You're supposed to be dead," she flatly observed. "Your ship was torn apart during the final battle against the Book. Records say you and Harlaown sacrificed your lives to buy Graham time to defeat it."

"Clyde was a brave man. I miss him. But as you can see," he replied with a gesture of his hands, showcasing his person, "I'm very much alive."

"Apparently." Signum pointed at the two Nanoha clones standing at attention. "So, why am I _not_ dead? Seems unusual for someone who slaughtered seven Bureau warships to just take prisoners."

"You interest me," Narishima said bluntly. The knight's eyes narrowed in wariness, but the admiral only continued, "You're a guardian program. I can tell. In fact, you're a guardian program of the Book of Darkness. That means you can answer a few questions for me."

He extended a hand; dark purple flames soon surrounded it. Once they died down, Signum's eyes widened again. In Narishima's hand was an identical copy of the Book of Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Rockmaniac: Hello again! No, I haven't forgotten them. Yuuno appears now, while Arf appears midway or so. The Nano-clones don't get a ranking because I recall having interesting conversations with another reviewer on arbitrary mage ranks, power levels, etc. Let's just assume the clones have a mage rank equal to the Power of Plot. Or "It's Over 9000!" Eventually, the clones will be using all of Nanoha's powers in weakened form; for now, it's vague. The only hard-and-fast rule about them is that they're emotionless constructs with Nanoha's abilities and a fraction of her power (so Nanoha can do cool things like fighting a dozen of them solo). On XVs being blown up—shrug. On Starlight Breaker and other powers—you know, looking through the old episodes, you're right. She really doesn't move when using her surekill moves. And sure, I could use a beta-reader. My dump email (so it doesn't clutter my hospital email) is .

mander: Firstly, thanks for your continuing support and appreciation. You're right, Signum getting captured was accelerated greatly; in fact, many things got accelerated (perhaps with negative consequences). Speaking with an old English professor of mine from when I was in undergrad got me to thinking whether or not I wanted to focus on pacing of character interactions or the pacing of the metaplot. Ultimately, I went for the metaplot (since I'm far from being a skilled writer of dialogue); whether or not this is a good or bad thing depends on what you like. I'm someone who likes fast-paced books, comics, and movies to keep my attention; others want the build-up, which is also valid. In this chapter, all the build-up is lumped here so all the action can go into Ch 3. In general, a LOT of things I wanted to do in ver. 2 got cut out for the sake of streamlining Genesis into a smaller number of chapters; at present, Genesis should end in 9 chapter, but may go as long as 13 if revisions demand it. I'm not one of those writers who goes for fluff and shipping wars; I put stuff in to add conflict—hence the Fate, Nanoha, and Yuuno triangle that appeared in ver. 2. For multiple POVs, I'm sticking only with 3 characters as the focal perspectives so that there's at least some organization to the narrative; I'd like to do perspectives from minor characters, but that's a project for later. Incidentally, things were not so bad; one house down (it was my relatives', not my own), but no one got hurt and I did what I could in the relief effort—after that, it was mostly me being lazy and not writing (oh, and being on rounds at ungodly hours of the morning; ah well, the things you do for the job you love). Thanks for asking. I'll say this—I'm going to remember the flood of '08.

* * *

Episode 1x02: Seeing Truth

_January, 2018 AD. Long Arch-1, docked at Cerigo Station._

One portal jump away from the battlefield, Cerigo Station held a fixed orbit around a large, barren, but metal-rich planetoid, its stability due to its use of the celestial body's La Grange point. This far from Midchilda, colonies required more local resources for their upkeep, thus requiring resource-gathering stations such as Cerigo, which catered to civilian and military groups alike. Cerigo's rarity as a double-market dealer ensured its importance in this corner of Bureau space; a constant influx of merchants, freighters, and even Bureau patrol ships came to its docks for supplies and materials garnered through the mining of the planetoid below or trade of the ores obtained there. Even from a distance, a traveler could see the steady trail of lights from bulk transports and mechanized gadget drones bringing ore mined from the planetoid's surface to the station.

But now Cerigo had a special guest. The flagship of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, the Long Arch-1, sat in its largest external docking pylon. For the past week, the heavily damaged vessel had sat in harbor undergoing repairs. The severity of the damage and the relative rarity and expense of the components necessary to repair the ship meant that the LA-1 was slated for at least another three weeks of downtime. Cerigo officials were only too happy to charge for such an extended stay; Hayate had been understandably annoyed, but compliant. But despite the lengthy reprieve, the crew was not idle.

Teanna Lanster sighed wearily as she watched the spectacle from the porthole of the LA-1's security room. Surrounded by computer terminals with remote access to the Bureau's extensive databases, it was a cramped affair radiating an aura of work and toil. The porthole was Teanna's momentary escape. She briefly glanced at a stack of disks on her terminal containing the LA-1's visual records of the battle against the hostile WVs a week ago; though she had finished analyzing them, their presence reminded her of just how much data was left to go through.

The past week had been demoralizing. Shamal had dragged a wounded Subaru from the battlefield; the field mage remained unconscious, despite the blonde physician's surgeries. Subaru had suffered incredible damage to her cybernetics in addition to a ghastly energy burn to her thorax, close to the heart. Teanna shivered as she recalled waiting outside the LA-1's operating room, pacing back and forth, stuck in the limbo of waiting as her partner lay on the verge of death for twelve hours. Even after Shamal announced that Subaru was in the clear, the field mage was still in delicate condition—hooked up to IV drips, monitors, and a blood pack, with her right mechanical arm removed due to the damage it had sustained.

Not only did Teanna have to see her normally strong partner like that, but there was still no word about Signum and Agito. The enforcer blamed herself for losing them, kept playing the scenario over and over again in her head, thinking of ways that she should have helped. And at night, the nightmares…. But, sometimes worse than the nightmares, was the day. Her mentor had not spoken more than two words to her over the past week. Fate was actively avoiding her and those times they did cross paths, Teanna could feel the accusation and anger directed at her.

Teanna pushed these dark thoughts from her mind, determined to bury them in work, despite how it, too, seemed an enemy. Fingers flew over the terminal's keyboard, cross-referencing known battle strategies and the tacticians who commonly employed them with the pincer kill-zone maneuver that shredded several XVs and left the LA-1 a battered wreck. It was an angle of investigation Teanna had come up with. Just as a fighter can recognize a style of combat by the maneuvers used or how a mage can understand a spell by studying its nuances, she hoped to identify their attacker through the tactics used. Progress had been slow, as strategy was not her field of expertise and she knew little of it.

The door to the security room hissed open. "How are things coming along?" Zafira asked in his even, deep voice. He had been helping Teanna with the investigation. When Fate switched shifts with her, Zafira assisted the older woman as well. It was not lost on either woman that the shapeshifter was a silent observer to the chill that had settled over their relationship as teacher and student. But for the past week, he said nothing, keeping his thoughts behind a reserved, unjudging exterior. Teanna appreciated that; the issue with Fate was hers alone.

"The pincer looks like a variation of a bunch of other pincers," she answered, rubbing her eyes. She had been working for the past six hours, hunched over monitors, keyboards, and disks. It was starting to get to her. Zafira handed her a cup of coffee, which she gladly sipped. "Thanks." She brought up a second monitor with a recording of the fight against the WVs. "This trick was common during the Book of Darkness incident twenty-three years ago. Gil Graham used it to make it more difficult for the Wolkenritter to, er…." She trailed off, remembering whom she was talking to.

If he felt offense, Zafira's face showed none of it. He placidly sipped his own coffee. "To make it harder for us to attack their ships, since we had to defend from two sides," he answered levelly. "I remember. Vaguely. Our memories are not what they used to be. Before Hayate, everything's a blur—but I do recall this maneuver. It was a good counter, since we were fast, but few in number."

"Ah, yeah. So, this move—its biggest role was with the Book of Darkness, no doubt about it."

"So you think whoever used them fought us twenty-odd years ago?"

"Or fought with Admiral Graham, who used it so frequently that he was able to use it almost blindingly fast," Teanna surmised. "But pincers are pretty standard, right?" Zafira shrugged, having little experience with troop movements himself. "You're a lot of help," the enforcer grunted sarcastically. "Anyway—"

The door opened again. Teanna stopped dead cold; she locked gazed with Fate T. Harlaown, whose beautiful face was frozen in a stony, flat expression. "Er…."

"Teanna. Zafira," the blonde greeted perfunctorily, lacking warmth. "What's the situation?" She was professional. Coolly professional. Teanna looked away, unable to face that coldness, knowing that it was directed at her. She could feel Fate's red eyes accusing her silently, demanding to know why she did not help Signum. The enforcer desperately wanted to say something, but under that icy gaze, her desire froze in her throat. She could not even report about her investigations.

Zafira noticed the chill in the air and the effect it had on Teanna, so he answered, "Lanster thinks our attacker fought the Book of Darkness twenty-three years ago or at least fought with Admiral Graham. I think she's right."

Fate glanced briefly at the enforcer, causing the girl to cringe. When she spoke, it was to Zafira and pointedly not to Teanna. "What makes you say that?"

"Throughout the fight," the shapeshifter began, "I felt…strangely reminiscent. As if I was fighting someone I had fought before. Vita and Shamal noticed it, too. Signum noticed it faster than all of us." Fate's eyes narrowed at the mention of the knight. Zafira continued, "The way those WVs moved smacked of something familiar. Lanster is on the right track."

"That may be the longest thing I've ever heard you say," Fate quipped lightly, regaining some of her humor. Then she turned to Teanna and the humor was quickly sucked dry. "Keep looking. I'll be with Nanoha at the docking bay. Yuuno's nearly here." Teanna picked up a strange tinge in her mentor's tone, uneasiness laced with grim bitterness. She wondered why Yuuno Scrya, a longtime friend of Fate, Nanoha, and Hayate's, would elicit such a response. Fate headed out the door.

"What was that about?" Teanna asked, not really expecting an answer.

Zafira provided one anyway, in a slightly exasperated tone. "That one…I thought she would have dealt with these feelings by now. It will be bad blood boiling soon enough."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about it. It is not a problem we can solve." He tapped the terminal with a thick finger. "This, however, is. Tell me more about Graham's stratagems and who else would use them."

Teanna pushed aside thoughts of her mentor and focused on the task at hand. "Well, Regius Gaiz also studied some of Graham's tactics and he has the combat experience to pull something like this—but he's very dead. There's also Graham's protege, Ryou Narishima. He contributed a lot during that time."

"I am not familiar."

The enforcer helpfully pulled up the Bureau database's file on the man. Zafira studied it with quick eyes, widening them in a subtle expression of admiration. Teanna summarized its contents. "Narishima, Ryou. Born 1958 Earth calendar, 15 GT Bureau calendar. Japanese-born citizen from Non-Administered Planet 97, half-Japanese, half-English. Met Gil Graham in 1972 Earth calendar at the age of fourteen in London after losing his parents; Graham adopted him after recognizing his natural magic ability. Underwent magical screening that same year on Midchilda, ranked as a C+ with an estimated upper limit of AA. Enlisted in the TSAB Navy that year as a support mage. Then-Captain Graham was Narishima's mentor throughout his military career. Narishima was the youngest captain at the age of twenty-two, which would only be broken by Chrono Harlaown in later decades. Fought against the rebel colonies on the outer rim alongside then-Colonel Regius Gaiz and Striker Zest Grangaitz, establishing a long-lasting professional relationship with both men. Because the Strikers were necessary to win but a newly-developed and inexperienced unit, Narishima invented new small-group tactics specifically for Strikers. This led to his appointment at various Officer Academies as an instructor. Afterward, he settled disputes involving rebel colonies, warring member worlds, and even one altercation on Midchilda itself. His last record was twenty-three years ago; he, Admiral Graham, and Captain Clyde Harlaown were the leaders of the campaign against the Book of Darkness."

Zafira nodded. "Extremely impressive. It says here he was known for utilizing mobility, deceptions, and innovative variations of existing strategies to achieve victory against numerically or technologically superior opponents. Total record is…twenty-four victories out of thirty-one major battles. I think we have our man."

"No we don't," the enforcer countered. "Narishima died fighting the Book of Darkness. He and Harlaown sacrificed their ships to give Graham the chance to win. Seems you guys were able to beat the greatest military mind the Bureau ever produced."

"That doesn't tell us anything," the shapeshifter grunted in frustration. "Did Narishima have a student of his own? Did anyone else have a style like his?"

The door hissed open again, causing the two to turn. Nanoha Takamachi waved energetically at them. Behind her, Yuuno Scrya stood calmly in a dark green blazer over a pale yellow button-down and tan slacks, every bit the scholar in appearance. Nanoha greeted, "It seems we're interrupting something important."

Teanna shook her head. "Ah, no. It's good to see you again, Mr. Scrya." Zafira just silently nodded his head by way of greeting.

"Just Yuuno, please. If I can call you Teanna?" Yuuno said with a smile that set the enforcer at ease. She did not know him well, but he exuded a calming, amicable aura. "I understand you're a detective and that you're trying to ID the man or woman responsible for the attacks on Bureau ships."

Teanna sighed. "Yeah, but its not going well. There's only three people who have the profile I'm looking for—Gil Graham, Regius Gaiz, and Ryou Narishima—and all of them are dead."

Nanoha suddenly linked her arm through Yuuno's, coloring slightly in the cheeks but grinning widely when Yuuno did the same with more brightness. "Don't worry. I asked Yuuno-kun to help us out. The Bureau's databases are good, but the Infinite Library is better—and Yuuno-kun's got everything in that place pretty much memorized!"

The scholar chuckled in embarrassment. "Th-that's not entirely true, Nanoha. It's true I have a good memory, but I brought a remote link to the Library; we'll have complete access to its archives while I'm here. Teanna, if there's anything I can do to help, I'm at your service."

Teanna nodded happily. "Yes, please. Thank you, Mr. Scr—Yuuno." Cross Mirage, tucked into her side holster, beeped. Her expression darkened into seriousness as she stood abruptly. "Sorry. We'll have to do this later. I need to go."

Nanoha frowned in understanding. "Subaru?"

"Yeah. I want to see if she's regained consciousness. Shamal will let me."

"Then I'll take over here," Zafira announced. He took Yuuno's arm. "Scrya, you can help. Sit." As Teanna made for the door, the shapeshifter said to her, "Some hurts heal with medicine and magic. But others require words and time. Think on this, Lanster."

Teanna looked back at him in wonderment as the door shut behind her. "Maybe so," she muttered to herself in the empty P-way, suddenly feeling quite alone, "but sometimes it hurts even more to speak." Again, Cross Mirage beeped. "Okay, I got it." She made her way to the infirmary, the smell of antiseptic bombarding her the instant the doors slid open. A sad frown found its way to her face as she surveyed the beds in the main room. Subaru was not the only one who was injured during the shootout; maintenance workers, technical crews, and officers alike had suffered when the LA-1 took its hits.

"Ah, Teanna." The enforcer spun to face Shamal, who laid a kindly smile on her. She looked tired, the motherly face worn by long hours in the O.R. and around the beds. Though she did not look it, the blonde physician was tough as nails—in the sense that she worked far too many hours, even taking on double shifts on consecutive days, constantly seeing to the speedy recovery of her crewmates. Teanna smiled back, admiring the woman's dedication, but also in concern.

"You look…." Teanna held her tongue and rethought her next words. She looked over at the patients lying on the beds. "You're working so hard, Shamal. Thank you."

The woman patted her shoulder gratefully. "It helps to hear things like that every once in a while," she said appreciatively. "Subaru is still asleep, still healing. We can only do so much. The rest is all her."

"I know. But she's stupidly stubborn," Teanna said good-naturedly. "She'll pull through." Though she spoke with confidence, her lips drew down worriedly. They only bent farther as she and Shamal entered the field mage's corner of the infirmary, behind a privacy curtain. "Oh, Subaru…." The cyborg girl lay quietly, breathing evenly, hooked up by so many tubes and electrodes, just as she had been for the past week. Though Teanna knew Subaru was a cyborg, seeing her partner without one arm sent a chill down her spine.

"Like I said before," Shamal said quietly, "the damage to her mechanical parts were extensive. The entire arm was beyond our ability to repair. Replacements will be coming to Cerigo soon and Shari's taking the opportunity to upgrade her CNS-cybernetic interface's operating system."

Teanna sat on a nearby stool and clasped her hands around Subaru's remaining one. She said nothing.

Shamal sensed that the enforcer wanted to be alone and said, "I have to look in on the other patients. I'll be out here if you need me, but remember not to wake her. She needs rest." Teanna nodded absently and heard the curtain rustle, signaling the woman's departure. Then the enforcer heard her say in surprise, "Oh, Fate! Did you come to visit, too?"

Teanna straightened stiffly. The curtain swished open. Without a word, Fate sat on another stool on Subaru's other side, opposite the enforcer. Teanna nervously glanced at her mentor, feeling small, pathetic, and afraid. It occurred to her that she had never been afraid of Fate before. They locked gazes for an instant, but it was enough to make Teanna snap her eyes shut and will the hot tears threatening to overflow to subside. Fate's crimson eyes held angry disappointment.

"So," Fate said suddenly, breaking the silence with the force of a hammer, "did you learn anything more?"

"N-no. Er, that is, I, um…."

"If you're having trouble with the investigation, try a different line of questioning," the blonde said snappishly. "It is merely the basics of what I taught you. Did you forget?"

"No!" Teanna said defensively. "But, I don't know what else to look for."

"Think, Teanna! The enemy had us in their hands, ready for the slaughter. Yet, we—a single, outnumbered, and heavily damaged ship—managed to escape out using a short-range warp spell. The enemy could have pursued before we warped out, but did not. This is a clue. Did you add this as a parameter in your investigation?"

"No. I didn't think of it."

"You didn't think. This seems to be a recurring theme."

Shame burned away, replaced instead with hot anger. "What did you say?"

Fate crossed her arms over her chest. "Signum and Agito are missing in action because you didn't think to look back and make sure they were all right," she accused openly. "I cannot tolerate this kind of incompetence, not when _my friends_ are on the line!"

Teanna slammed her hands on Subaru's bed. "Do you think I wanted this to happen, Fate? They're my friends too! I messed up—I should have looked, should have seen trouble, and should have helped! I know that!" The tears she was fighting burst over her cheeks uncontrollably. Her voice shook and cracked. "I kn-know that! And it h-hurts to know I c-could have done s-something!"

"Subaru was your wingman," Fate said suddenly. "And now she's like this as well."

"Damn it…I d-didn't want any of it to h-happen like th-this," the enforcer burbled. "B-but you're not h-helping, either! You look all h-high and m-mighty…well, s-sorry that we m-mere mortals are n-not perfect! Subaru's like family, but you w-wouldn't be this mad if N-Nanoha was the one messed up! You'd forgive _her_ even if she k-killed your own m-mother!"

Her head whipped around, her cheek burned. Stunned, she raised a hand to the angry red welt where Fate slapped her. She could only stare into those crimson eyes in utter shock.

"Shut up," Fate hissed in low tones. "I see it was a mistake coming here. Give Subaru my regards." The blonde stood and stormed out. Teanna looked down at her hands, clenched them into fists, and lowered her head. The tears flowed with her sobs. She just sat there, crying into Subaru's bedding, until she fell asleep.

A short while later, a rough hand shook her gently awake. She found a bouquet of flowers wrapped in colored foil stamped with a Cerigo merchant's mark on Subaru's lap in front of her. "What?" She looked up and saw Vice Granscenic with his hand on her back.

"Hey kid," he greeted softly, taking a seat. "You look like hell, even worse than bot-girl here." The pilot ran a hand through the cyborg's blue hair, gently stroking away the bangs. "Tougher'n a badger in hell," he praised gruffly. Then he looked back at Teanna. "You want to talk about it?"

Teanna groggily sat up, scrubbing tear-reddened eyes and wiping the sobs out of her nose. "Talk?"

"Half the people in the infirmary heard about your fight with Testarossa," he explained. At Teanna's blush of shame, he patted her shoulder. "Hey now, buck up. Maybe some folks are thinking or saying things after that, but I know at least one guy who isn't gonna judge." He jerked a thumb into his chest. "But I can listen, if you want to get it off your chest. I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. Just listen."

His words reminded her of what Zafira said earlier. Maybe it was Vice's easygoing nature or the kindness he often showed her even during her days as a forward, but she decided to take a chance on him. "You know about what happened during the fight last week, right? About how Signum and Agito went MIA?"

He scratched his nose. "Yeah."

"Fate blames me." She folded her arms on Subaru's bed and dropped her head on them. Her voiced was muffled. "I blame myself. She's right. There're so many things I should have done, but I just didn't think. Didn't think to do them. And I didn't think again, just now—I said something that made Fate really mad." Her shoulders shook as renewed sobs wracked her body. "I-I d-don't think she'll f-forgive me…."

She felt Vice's palm run soothingly down her back. "Kid, what's there to forgive? Sounds to me like the luck of the draw. It was a battle. Things never go right in a firefight. If guns and spells are shooting, then a mistake's already been made. But blaming people won't fix what's done. The Captain knows that. But she's hurting. Signum's one of her closest friends. She needs to lash out, needs to find a way to cope with the hurt. But it's a sad fact that when we're hurting, we tend to hurt others in return."

By now, Teanna's tears had lessened into muffled hiccups. Vice saw the drying rivulets on her cheeks and smiled reassuringly at her. Then he moved his seat to Teanna's side of the bed, plopped down next to her, and let her lean against his chest. "Hey now, you're a tough girl, Teanna," he said quietly, as she used the front of his shirt to wipe her nose. "No one will ever doubt that. Fate will eventually come around. She's your mentor. She cares about you, deep down. But she's hurting. Maybe it'll take you, who is close to her, to help the hurt go away."

"B-but I've been working so h-hard, these t-two years," Teanna murmured brokenly. "A-and now I s-screw up this badly. I don't know what else I can d-do. I feel useless. How am I supposed to help Fate i-if I'm this much of a screw-up?"

"Confidence is born out of respect, Teanna. From the people you look up to, from the people you help out, and—most importantly—from yourself. The first two come and go. But the last one always sticks around and shows up every time you look in a mirror. You gotta remember that you're worth something." He leaned his head back, his gaze going back several painful years. "Yeah, if you remember that, you'll be fine. It's when you forget and stop respecting yourself that your mistakes—both real and imagined—really hurt you. And just because you've made one mistake doesn't mean you won't learn from it. And that'll make you stronger, teach you something to show others—that's how you can help Fate."

Teanna lifted her head off his chest and wiped her face again, feeling better. "Thanks, Vice. For listening."

"You're a good kid, Teanna," Vice said with genuine praise. "Smart and hardworking. But you're gonna make mistakes; everyone does. It's how you handle yourself after you make them that defines you."

She glanced at his ruined shirt and blushed. "Sorry about that."

He idly plucked at it. "Hey, not a problem. There's worse on it than a few boogers already," he said lightly, earning a soft chuckle from the enforcer. He stood. "Well, I just wanted to drop off these flowers and see how you were doing. Give it time, Teanna. She'll come around. She'll come around faster if you help her through the hurt."

As he turned to leave, Teanna grabbed his hand. "Wait. Vice, wait." Her visage was grimly set, a stark contrast to the burbling girl that sat in the stool scant minutes before. "If I want to help anyone, especially Fate, then I need to be stronger."

"Eh?"

"I see it now. Why Subaru got hurt, why Signum and Agito got captured under my nose. It was because I was weak. I can't help anyone the way I am now. But you said it, that I need to learn from my mistakes. You can show me how—after all, you were one of the best snipers around, before Nanoha came."

"Kid, what're you—"

"Teach me." Vice's jaw dropped. Teanna pressed the issue. "Teach me how to fight like you! Help me become strong enough to protect the people here! Fate said that she couldn't tolerate incompetence when her friends are on the line. That's how I'll help her get through this, by becoming someone strong enough for her to rely on for everything. Please, Vice! Train me."

"That's not what I meant," he started. But seeing the pleading look in her eyes, the stern set to her jaw, he found his resolve weakening. "Teanna…if I teach you, it'll set you on a path that nearly destroyed me. The sorrow that waits for you there may be greater than the strength you'll obtain."

"There's sorrow where I am right now," she countered grimly.

"Teanna…." The pilot closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he asked only one question. "Tell me again why you want this power."

She replied with resolve, "I want the power to protect everyone here. I want the power for everyone to rely on me. So that what happened one week ago will never, ever, happen again. That's the power I want." She waited for his answer.

_

* * *

_

January, 2018 AD. Cerigo Station.

Though it was primarily an orbital refinery and its recreational facilities were barely civilized by Midchildan standards, Cerigo Station was still the happening place in the region—mainly because it was the _only_ happening place the backwater miners could get to. Since the LA-1 was slated to remain for three more weeks, General Yagami allowed the crew to spend their off-shift hours taking advantage of what relaxation the station provided.

Nanoha Takamachi took full advantage of this, strolling through Cerigo's indoor marketplace with her companion, Yuuno Scrya, at her side. Nanoha had just finished drilling Caro and Elio on combat tactics while Yuuno returned from helping Zafira; both looked forward to a night on the town, at least as much as Cerigo could provide. The brunette doffed her stark uniform for hip-hugging jeans and a sleeveless white shirt, purely casual. Yuuno held onto his conservative air, donning a dark green button-down shirt and black slacks; the most daring thing he did was undo the top two buttons.

"I'm glad we're getting some time off," Nanoha said out of the blue as the pair wove their way through the crowd of shoppers exploring the options of the open-air stalls. The brunette stopped to examine several pieces of imported fruit, none of them even close to resembling what was on Earth. "The atmosphere on the ship was…how do I put it?" She frowned. "Grim."

Yuuno patted her shoulder in understanding. "Everyone's taking things hard. Fate especially. She's lucky to have a good friend like you around."

"And you," she replied, casually linking her arm through his. "I'm really happy you were able to come all this way to help out, Yuuno-kun."

"When my best friends give me a call, I just have to answer," he said. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to the others aside from you, Fate, and Zafira. How's everyone holding up?"

Nanoha pouted glumly. "Fate-chan isn't talking to Teanna. She's angry. Teanna probably thinks she's blaming her, but that's not true at all. Fate-chan has a lot of pent-up anger right now and just wants to lash out everywhere." She looked away as a pained expression crossed her face. "I hate seeing her like this. I wish there were more I can do to help, but this is something she has to ultimately deal with on her own. Teanna, too. Hayate's burying herself in work, trying not to think about what might be happening to Signum and Agito. Vita, too—she's always training—and Shamal is taking on more shifts than she should. Caro and Elio are depressed, but they're doing okay. And Zafira won't show it, but he's worried too."

"And what about you?"

"Eh? Me?" The brunette went silent and then, very quietly, said, "I'm worried too. I just…feel so helpless right now. We got beat bad, Yuuno-kun. I want to send a rescue team to look for them, but honestly, I don't know if we'd survive another fight against those WVs. And we still don't know who sent them." She looked up suddenly. "Unless that's changed?"

Yuuno smiled. "I'll tell you about it. Say, over dinner?"

Nanoha's eyes widened in surprise at the offer. From anyone else, it would have been a casual delivery—more than one prospective male coworker had tried picking her up over the years—but from the normally quiet Yuuno, it was uncharacteristically bold. She idly wondered what brought about the change in him, though she did like it. The scholar steered her toward a cafe down the street, pulling out her chair after a waitress showed them to their table.

"Dinner, huh?" Nanoha murmured thoughtfully. "That's getting…personal, don't you think?" She was surprised by how calm she felt. Just two years ago, seeing him had sent pink to her cheeks. Now, though, she felt only interested curiosity.

"We _have_ been dancing around each other for, what? Ten, twelve years?" It seemed he lost some of his nerve with that admission, as he coughed suddenly and scratched his cheek, which was reddening slightly. "I mean, even the Harlaowns are taking a little too much fun in teasing us about it."

Nanoha chuckled. "Amy-san really is a busybody, isn't she? Well, dinner's a start." The waitress came by with drinks and took their orders. Once alone, the brunette ventured, "Well, don't keep me in suspense. What did you and Zafira find out?"

"Mixing business and pleasure, Nanoha? Nothing less than expected of the Ace of Aces," Yuuno teased, to Nanoha's consternation; she stuck her tongue out at him. He continued, "I went over Teanna's notes—they're quite thorough—and cross-referenced it with the Infinite Library archives." His expression became grim. "Looks like she was on the right track, even if the result doesn't make sense. Given how fast the attack was, there are only two people skilled enough to pull it off—Gil Graham and Ryou Narishima. And we've been to Gil's funeral, so he's out. That leaves Admiral Narishima."

"How's that possible?" Nanoha wondered. "He's dead."

"So say the official reports. But the Library has access to the actual top-secret records from the battle, which were sealed behind ultraviolet security; it took Zafira and me hours to hack it. _Those_ records have Narishima listed as MIA. Evidently, no one ever found a body—he was just presumed dead." Yuuno paused as the waitress brought their meals. But the pair left them untouched for the moment, so engrossed were they in the implications of their conversation. "However improbable it might seem, Narishima was leading those WVs. I'm sure of it."

Nanoha sat back in her chair to digest this, her expression one of great awe and pensiveness…and some deep-seated worry. "He was required reading when I was in officer school. They say there wasn't anything he couldn't beat. An exaggeration, of course—he lost battles before—but he won a whole lot more. Admiral Graham and the Legendary Admirals created the TSAB, but it was Narishima and his generation that let it expand."

Yuuno nodded. "It's quite the legacy," he agreed. "Which begs the question: Why is he attacking Bureau ships? By all accounts, he was a man of integrity who gave his entire life to the Bureau and what it stands for. He was a patriot."

Nanoha's hand went to the V-cut of her shirt, where Raging Heart nestled between her breasts. "I'll be sure to ask him."

The scholar smiled in amusement. "Going to befriend the hell out of him, huh?"

"Eh?" The brunette blinked in confusion.

"Never mind. Just something I heard your students say about your fighting methods. Let's put aside business for now. I wanted to take you out to dinner, so let's enjoy, okay?"

Nanoha nodded vigorously in agreement, taking up her drink in toast. "Let's." She forked a piece of steak into her mouth, letting out a soft moan of pleasure. "It's good. I'm surprised, considering the nearest farm is, what? A couple hundred light years away?"

Yuuno chuckled. "It doesn't beat lunch at the Midoriya, though. How is the family?"

"No idea. I haven't been home in over two years. I was planning on bring Vivio there so she can meet them." She set her utensils down, suddenly feeling weary. "It's funny. Ever since Vivio entered our lives, I've been…I don't know how to put it. Feeling old, I guess."

"You're twenty-one, Nanoha," Yuuno pointed out. "You're hardly old."

Her expression did not lighten. If anything, it grew grimmer. "But how many twenty-one year-olds have traveled outer space, or fought dimensional criminals, or saved a planet from a mad scientist? I never really thought about it until I adopted Vivio. Now, there isn't a day that I don't think about how absolutely weird my life is. Fate's too. Hell, I've been a soldier since I was nine. Back on Earth, that'd be completely messed up."

"Nanoha…."

She closed her eyes; her shoulders slumped. "I've fought crazed sorceresses, ancient artifacts, mad scientists, and now a resurrected super strategist…stuff like this would scare the hell out of a normal girl. But it's almost old hat to me. And it's exhausting. I'm tired, Yuuno-kun. I'm still young, but I feel like a battered war-horse. I find myself saying, 'I could use a break from all this.'"

She leaned back in her chair, tilting her head to look toward the station's ceiling, several dozen meters above. "I also find myself asking if carrying on the good fight is even doing a damn, if we'll ever beat all the bad guys out there. Every time we take one down, another shows up—it's a never-ending battle. I have a daughter now, Yuuno-kun. I want her to grow up in a safe world. But there's _always_ a new crisis waiting to happen, another fight. And now we're taking casualties. Subaru, Signum, Agito…who'll be the next one to get hurt?"

Yuuno's hand snapped out and clasped hers. "No one," he said firmly, "because I know you. No matter the odds, no matter the opponent, you never give up. That's who you are, Nanoha. It's your secret strength. Beneath the barrier jackets, the spells, the magic devices—you're a person who'll never stop trying."

"Yuuno…."

"This new enemy is strong, I don't deny that. He has to be to beat the LA-1 and its Strikers. But you've been put into a corner before and came out of it on top." The scholar smiled broadly, a private one just for the two of them. "There was a time very long ago when I thought I was going to die. I was ready to give up. Then a kind little girl came by and helped me. All I had to give her was a mission that I had no right to put on her young shoulders. Challenges, enemies, and even friends in danger were what I gave her. But she never once gave up." His thumb ran over her knuckles tenderly. "I admired that girl. And when she grew up, I continued to admire her."

Nanoha colored. "Thanks, Yuuno-kun."

"Don't ever lose your confidence, Nanoha. Even when the odds are against you, even if all hope seems lost, I know you'll beat them all." Suddenly daring, he leaned in close, pressing his forehead against hers. Nanoha took in a sharp breath in surprise. He murmured, "You'll definitely win against this, too."

They finished their dinner without much conversation after that and returned to the LA-1 arm-in-arm. The scholar escorted her to the cabin she shared with Fate. "I had a good time," Nanoha said, leaning against the door. "And thanks again, Yuuno-kun. For more than just the dinner."

Yuuno lightly ran a knuckle against her cheek and then sharply pulled his hand away, as if he had not realized what he was doing. Suddenly, the veneer he had earlier slipped back to the awkwardly quiet scholar she met all those years ago. "I, um, I'll see you around. Heh, I guess I can't help but see you around, since we're both on the ship. Okay, I'm just going to go now, before I say something that'll make me look like an idiot." Nanoha laughed at that and bid him goodnight. She went into the cabin.

"Fate-chan?" she asked, hearing rustling in the darkness. She flipped the light switch just as her partner stepped out of cabin's private head, wrapped in a bathrobe with her long blonde hair soaked through.

"Nanoha," the blonde greeted flatly. She seemed…distant. This was no surprise to the brunette; Fate seemed to need her space after the explosion with Teanna earlier, and the blonde definitely did not consider it a topic for discussion. "I just got out of the shower. Where did you go? I thought I heard…."

The brunette spotted a newspaper on the nearby desk, glancing at it only long enough to catch the headline: "Bureau's Krauffas Gains Majority Popularity In Polls." She dismissed it instantly.

"Dinner date with Yuuno-kun. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." She kicked off her shoes and leaned against the door with a sigh. She thought she heard Fate cough, as if choking on something. But when she glanced at her partner, Fate's face was buried in the vigorous scrubbing of her towel. "It was nice," Nanoha confided. "He was different, but still the same. A lot more confident, but at times he was also, well, the same shy kid we knew." In her reminiscence, she missed the wince that danced across Fate's features.

"I-I see. I'm glad you're happy," the blonde mumbled. Then she chuckled, though it was shaky and sounded forced. "Y-you know, people have a running bet about how long it'd take for the two of you to get to second base. Isn't that funny? Ha, ha."

Nanoha missed the nuances, taking her partner's words at face value. "That right? Heh, he did say we've been dancing around for too long. We really don't have an excuse, do we? I like him and I know he likes me. And we get along real well."

"The Bureau's perfect couple," Fate grunted in a tone too low for Nanoha to hear. Louder, she said, "I think I'll turn in early today. Shower's all yours."

"Thanks. Oh, hey. Do you want to get breakfast tomorrow?"

Again, the blonde sounded distant, almost reticent. "Sure."

_

* * *

_

January, AD 2018. Masamune.

The week passed by uneventfully for Signum, whose world for those seven days consisted of the four walls of her prison cell, guarded diligently around the clock by the lifeless, mindless programmed constructs with Nanoha's face. Signum had no choice but to wait, though she was far from idle. Even in the tiny confines of her cell, she exercised vigorously through calisthenics and minor magic exercises—though any attacks against the force field that stood between her and the hallway were completely nullified.

Narishima occasionally dropped by, usually only twice a day to bring her meals. No words passed between them during his visits. He was content to observe her for an hour or two, while she had nothing to say to her captor. Signum got the feeling that despite her silence, he was still learning from her, if only by studying her movements and behavior. It made her feel like an animal in a zoo, which only fueled the irritation burning within her like quiet, but ever-present, embers. Once he had finished his mute observation, he would leave after setting aside a large barrel of cold water for her to bathe in, which the Nanoha doppelgangers would later dispose of after Signum was finished with it.

The knight was in the middle of a punishing set of knuckle pushups when she heard the force field hiss, the telltale sign that it was coming down. She did not bother to stop her activities or even look up; it was about time for the admiral to visit anyway. One thing she noticed was that he was a man of habit and a very punctual one at that.

"You are a very diligent woman," Narishima said in his deep, resonant voice. It was the first thing he said to her all week. "Here." He dangled a towel in front of her face.

Signum finished her set and stood, taking the cloth and wiping down her neck. "You know, for someone who finds me interesting, you sure don't do much in the way of interrogation."

"On the contrary, I've already learned a great deal about you. But I believe you already realized that. You're no fool." He then turned, exposing his back to her. Signum narrowed her eyes suspiciously, as it seemed he wanted her to follow out of the cell. When she did not come, he addressed her directly. "I'm giving you free reign of the ship, Signum. I will even return both your weapon and your partner. Its not like you can stop me here. While powerful, you are no match for a ship full of my constructs; their numbers alone will defeat you eventually."

Signum grunted out a sound of grudging respect, her anger giving way to curiosity—particularly to his motivation for this unusual act. His assessment of her was true enough and she would at least get to see Agito and Laevatein again. That alone filled her with relief—not that she showed it, as she purposefully keeping her visage flat. "Where are we going?" she asked, following behind him as he led her down the hallway to a turbolift elevator.

"Bridge," the admiral ordered; the turbolift hummed as it ascended. "To show you my intentions. You and I are bred for war—you in the defense of your master and what your master holds dear, I the same vein but on a much larger scale."

Signum quirked an eyebrow. His words intrigued her, but she listened to them with wariness. "Are you saying you're justifying the destruction of Bureau warships—your own countrymen—for the sake of a 'larger scale?' I call that treason."

His face was unreadable. "I understand your reservations. Believe me when I say I had my own doubts when I first began. But that was long ago. When you see what I have seen, you, too, will understand what needs to be done." His faced hardened, though it was as if a stone were to become even rockier than granite. "Especially since the Bureau is still running things." Signum detected the venom in his gravelly tone; she found it curious, considering his background as a devout patriot.

"Why me?" she asked. "I get the impression that if I hadn't been one of the Wolkenritter, you'd have left me to die."

He nodded. "I knew you were no fool," he said again. "As one of the Wolkenritter, you have a unique perspective on the Bureau—its former enemy-turned-defender." Again, the knight heard the subtle shift when he mentioned the Bureau. "Also, you have a connection to the Book of Darkness." He locked gazes with her, holding her with its intensity. "And I _know_ you can sense it lingering on me."

"I did wonder," she admitted, feeling strangely small and vulnerable under that hard gaze—an uncomfortable position that she rarely found herself in. It did not help that he was head and shoulders taller, adding to his intimidating presence.

Suddenly, the admiral pressed something into her hand. It was sword-shaped pendant, Laevatein. Signum clasped her fingers around it gladly, feeling more secure with its simple metal biting into her fingers. "As I promised," Narishima said. "Your partner is waiting on the bridge. She was…loquacious…about what she would do to me if you were not brought to her."

Signum found herself smirking, easily imaging Agito spewing one fiery outburst of threats after another. "Is that what you finally decided to let me out?"

"No," he said simply. "But doing so would shut her up."

The turbolift slowed to a halt and its door slid open. Signum stepped onto the bridge of the Masamune, which had a similar tiered appearance as the style found on the XVs and the LA-1. The only real difference was how much more compact it was in comparison, sacrificing comfort for efficient use of space, hearkening back to a time when warfare was more commonplace. The bridge stations were occupied by Nanoha doppelgangers, silently keeping the Masamune moving, though its destination was a mystery to Signum.

"Signum!" The tiny, heartfelt speaker zipped like a red bolt, slamming into Signum's chest. The knight let out a grunt at the impact and then felt Agito tenderly rubbing her cheek against her own. "Oh, thank God you're all right!"

"It's good to see you again, too, Agito."

The sprite suddenly tensed, seeing Narishima behind the knight. "Hey! It's that jerk again! Yeah, that's right, geezer—I'm talking to you!" Agito jumped onto Signum's shoulder, jabbing a finger at the admiral, who placidly watched. "Don't just stand there when I'm yelling at you, wrinkle-face! What the hell do you want from us, eh? If it's a fight you want, just wait until we unison—"

Signum touched her fingers lightly on Agito's head, almost engulfing her with the size difference. "That's enough. I want to hear him out." The admiral's actions over the past week had stoked her anger, but his recent words also stirred her curiosity. She detected purpose in him, a sense of duty and diligence that she could respect, even if she did not understand it.

Agito, on the other hand, merely grumped noisily. "Fine. He's still a prick."

If Narishima took offense, his face did not show it. He walked by the two females toward the captain's chair. "As you know, I fought the Book of Darkness twenty-three years ago."

Signum nodded. "So you said and so it's recorded. But you said I killed you—I'm afraid I don't remember that." She looked away. "I don't remember much before…well, before everything changed. But my skills were not much different then." She stopped briefly, trying to find a more tactful way of expressing what she wanted to ask. But she decided to just ask it bluntly, "If I killed you, how'd you survive?"

The admiral slowly unbuttoned his uniform coat and undershirt, spreading the lapels open and revealing a long, jagged scar across his rib cage. "I didn't." Signum narrowed her eyes in confusion as he closed his shirt. He continued, "I was near the Book when it was sealed. At the moment of my death, I heard it speaking into my mind. It offered me life if I helped it. I accepted."

The knight frowned, her confusion growing. From what she had read of Narishima, he was a patriot who would never turn against the Bureau. Clearly, that was not entirely the case since he attacked Bureau ships. Still, for him to ally with an opponent he fought…. She raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue.

He obliged. "It showed me things, told me its true purpose."

"True purpose?"

The admiral extended his arms out in a wide V shape, closing his eyes in concentration. A gold magic circle appeared around his feet, one that combined the shape of Midchildan magic with the runic sigils of Velkan. Dark purple motes gathered between his hands, coalescing into a perfect replica of the Book of Darkness before its reformatting. This time, Signum's surprise became more than just a shift in eyebrows; her jaw dropped.

Agito was far more vocal. "What the hell!?"

"A backup copy," Narishima explained. "When the true Book was sealed away, this was created when my life was restored. It contains data from its parent version and, to a degree, continues to receive information in a limited form; its combat abilities, however, are completely missing. From this, I discovered its true purpose." He waved a hand over the tome, causing its cover to open with a thunderous roar. An image sprang from its pages.

Columns of armored humanoids flew through blue skies riding on dragon-shaped constructs veiled in the glow of square-shaped magic circles. Where Velka and Midchilda mages had circles of widely different colors, these humanoids shared a singular white glow. Each was exactly the same height and build as its neighbor, each clad in the same carapace-like armor and capped with an identical swept-back helmet with a metal crest and iron-mask faceplate. They moved as one with pinpoint precision. One column followed the other as the whole of the fleet swept down on another fleet—one with flying mages surrounded by a rainbow of triangular magic circles: Velka Knights.

The armored humanoids slashed through the Velka Knights with absolute coordination, as if every action were rehearsed a hundred times over like a ballet. But what a deadly, bloody ballet it was. The Knights fought valiantly, slaying their enemies with blade, hammer, and spell…but their armored enemies countered as one, a dozen separate arms and legs moving a singular body. When the Knights were finally battered down and forced to retreat, the armored humanoids reformed in their precise columns and plowed on, intent on sacking a Velka city below.

"What are they?" Signum asked quietly, horrified and entranced by what she had seen.

"The Silence," Narishima answered. "The embodiment of order and conformity. A mathematical construct that acts through individual intermediates, but united under a single mind disseminated throughout the whole. Every action its armies take is statistically calculated against an innumerable number of possible actions and outcomes, the decision relayed to all intermediates, and executed in uniform cooperation. I'm not sure if the Silence is even sentient. It may be an entire programmed society or another Lost Logia gone haywire."

He waved his hand again, canceling the image. "The Silence wants only one thing: To bring all civilizations under its 'enlightened' rule. Safety without liberty, absoluteness and law over creativity and free will. In other words, they promise utopia in exchange for the ability to appreciate it. We've been fighting them for years. The destruction they cause is selective, but complete; where they go, they convert what remains to their definition of civilization."

The admiral closed the Book shut, willing it to vanish. Signum and Agito stood quietly, watching him. "They come, they conquer," Narishima said. "I've allied with other groups, doing our best to stymie their advance, but we've done little but delay the inevitable. The Tome of the Night Sky—the Book of Darkness, rather—was built to deter them, but it is not enough to defeat them. Now, the Silence is coming here. Why, I do not know." Wryly, he added, "All I know is that the _Bureau_ isn't ready for them."

Signum caught the change in tone again. "Why do you hate the Bureau so much?"

Narishima seemed all too eager to explain. "The once-noble brotherhood has been replaced with sycophantic bureaucrats who'd rather look to their own ambitions than see the big picture."

"It exists to protect worlds," Signum countered, thinking of Hayate and her driven nature, her steadfast belief. "Its ideals still live on, even if there are a few bad eggs. As long as even one person upholds those ideals…."

"That is not enough!" the admiral asserted. He pointed at the monitor. "The Bureau is divided, it always has been—differences in thought and intent are what enable reform and change, what helps define the principles and laws member worlds abide by. But it introduces delays in action, it introduces time-consuming committee. The Silence does not suffer that disadvantage. It comes to a decision and every part of it, down to the least trooper, acts as one, without question and without hesitation.

"The Bureau is not ready," he reiterated. "Even if I approach them with this information, they will deliberate and lose precious time. The Silence is already on the move. If we are to protect ourselves from them, then we must be as fast and decisive as they are…and we need a centralized order to do it. _My_ order."

Signum frowned. "So you're just another rebel, like the ones that show up and cause trouble across systems—the only difference is that instead of being a conqueror who wants to take over a world or a colony, you're a conqueror who wants to take down the Bureau."

"A conqueror I might become," Narishima admitted, "but you know I play for higher stakes. I'm fighting for people I care about and the ideals they carried with them. I still carry the Bureau's ideals, even if the Bureau does not: Justice. Prosperity. Security. Even if people think of me as a devil, I'll be devil enough to protect everyone. Is that not reason enough to fight, Signum?"

_He's…he's like Takamachi. Like Zest Grangaitz,_ Signum realized. _I can sense it. The same sense of duty, the same drive. It's also like Hayate and Testarossa. The same idealism and the simple need to protect and serve. But the words are harsher, jaded. Yet, the core of it…the core of it…._

"The Silence is real?" she asked at last, thinking about what she saw from those images. "It will come soon?"

"I expect their vanguard to arrive in six months, perhaps less."

"And you want to take over the Bureau solely to combat them?" she pressed, addressing Narishima directly, watching his eyes, boring into them as she searched for falsehood and intent.

The admiral saw this and met her bold gaze evenly. He did not return the gaze challengingly, but allowed her to see exactly what his motivations were. "I want to take down a weakened regime that is incapable of handling the coming crisis," he said flatly. "When I am done, when the dust has settled, I don't care what happens after. They can incarcerate me as a criminal. They can even execute me as a traitor. But I'll be content knowing I did what was necessary to fulfill my duty and those ideals I believe in."

Signum watched and saw. And was satisfied.

"Admiral Narishima," she began. "A lot of what I've seen and heard from you is questionable at best. You attacked my friends, took me captive, and showed me a weapon made from the sacrifice of Bureau officers."

The knight was aware of Agito's incredulous gaze on her. "Signum!" the sprite balked, realizing what she was thinking.

Signum continued undaunted. "But I also see the same kind of conviction that drives a kind, sweet girl I know. The same sense of duty that I saw in a jaded knight I once crossed blades with. You confuse me; you have their heart, but your methods are cruel and unforgivable. With that combination, you're dangerous. I'm wondering if I should just stab you now, just to be safe."

She steeled herself. "Instead, I ask to join in your endeavor—so I can watch and see if you're truly a just man. If you're not…." Laevatein answered her mental command, forming into a sword with the heavy snapping of metal. She rested the tip of the weapon against the floor, one hand on hilt and another on pommel. "If you're not, then I'll introduce you to my sense of justice. I've fought too long and hard to see my master's ideals go to waste. Prove to me you're the same breed as she—let me see the truth of you."


End file.
